


Heart Of Novocaine

by melodylangdon



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: Jim loves to party and has a drug problem but when he finds out that his best friend has a drinking problem, he decides to get help for both of them. Although he is a surfer, she is a skateboarder. They couldn't be more different but despite this, he is in love with her. The problem? She already has a girlfriend and he has a girlfriend too. Are they a match made in heaven for each other or are they just another lesson in each other's lives?





	1. Love Hate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Characters- 20-year-old Jim Mason, Medina his twin, Sandy and Phil Mason, Heather- Jim's girlfriend, original characters- Jim’s best friend from Hawaii originally whom he met in college, Malia.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and the book + movie Tribes of Palos Verdes belong to their original creators and respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Chapter plot: Jim is back home from college in Palos Verdes for the summer. Includes a flashback from Jim's first year at college. Etc. Read on to find out.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW mentions of sex, masturbation (male).
> 
> Soundtrack: Love Hate Love by Alice In Chains and Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin.

Jim met her in Biology class at Palo Verde College. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, she was tan, with hazel eyes, and a curvy figure. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her name was Malia and she was from Hawaii. At first, he was unsure about the whole college thing. His major was marine biology but his real true love and #1 passion in life was surfing. He wanted to be a professional surfer and compete in national competitions. Ever since he met the Bay Boys, he had the desire to be even better and prove that he was the best at surfing in Palos Verdes. They weren't even competition to him he was determined to out surf them all. Every day he spent it at the beach and his twin sister, Medina, was his biggest fan. He had a girlfriend, Heather, whom he liked just fine. He had become close with Malia almost instantly. She loved the ocean but also skateboarding. She encouraged Jim though and his pursuit of surfing. Surfing was his life but he needed to find true love. As far as that happening with Heather, he wasn't so sure. He couldn't be with Malia anyway though because she had a girlfriend who was also her college roommate, named Rachel and they had been dating for over two years. Malia liked both guys and girls but she preferred girls. How could he compete with that? He wasn't a cheater except he couldn't bear the thought of being with a girl he didn't care about enough. He owed it to her to come clean.  


Flashback:  
Jim and Malia first meet.  
The professor had just explained the rules of the class, handed out the syllabus, and paired them up for the first lab assignment. Jim's partner, of course, was Malia. She was wearing a blue dress that really brought out the color in her eyes.   
"I'm glad we're partners," Jim commented to her.  
"Me too. So do you live in Palos Verdes originally?"  
"Yeah, and it's pretty great. I'm a surfer," he says trying not to sound cocky about it.  
"Nice. I'm from Hawaii but I moved to Hermosa Beach almost 3 years ago."  
"How was Hawaii? I hope to visit someday."  
"You should I lived in Maui. You would totally be a great addition to surfing there," she encourages with a smile.  
"You can come and watch me in action sometime. Why did you move from Hawaii though it must be amazing there!" He comments clearly impressed.  
"My parents got divorced and my mom moved me out here because she grew up in Los Angeles."  
"I'll be at Newport Beach today at 4:30. Maybe you can come," He suggests.  
"Maybe I'll be there," she responds with a wink.  
Later that day Jim is surfing but the beach has only a few people and only one other surfer. He catches a big wave and feels like he is on top of the world. His adrenaline is high. The cocaine he snorted just prior is helping him. When he reaches the shore he notices that Malia is there. She looks hot in her red bikini. Her body is stunning. He can't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. He knows it's wrong but he can't help himself. She doesn't seem to notice. She's putting suntan lotion on. He goes over to her in the sand and sits down on his board.  
"You did great out there!" She comments encouragingly.  
"Thanks. Glad you could make it."  
"Wish I could surf as good as you. There's a party tonight you should come," she encourages as she gives him a pat on the shoulder.  
"I could teach you. And sure I'll try to make it where is it?"  
"Here, actually. We are going to have a huge bonfire and everything starting at 8."  
"I'll be there."  
He continues to surf a bit more and she swims while watching him and cheering him on. Later that night...  
The beach is packed with a ton of college kids, locals, surfers, Jim, Malia, and her girlfriend, Rachel. Loud music is playing, drugs are in no short supply, and of course, alcohol is flowing too. Jim is smoking some weed, Rachel is drinking beer, and Malia is drinking vodka. Rachel has just arrived at the party late. She makes her way over to Malia and kisses her on the lips. Jim feels hurt but he's not too surprised. How could someone as sweet and as beautiful as Malia possibly be single?  
"Jim, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Rachel."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jim," he says shaking her hand.  
"Good to meet you too. So Malia told me you are a professional surfer."  
"Not quite yet but I'm getting there. Surfing is pretty much what I eat, drink, and sleep."  
"That sounds like Malia and her skateboarding. I'd like to check you out sometime."  
Jim is feeling light and dizzy. He needs another hit though because it isn't enough.  
"Sure. That would be good. Both of you should come and watch me surf. Anytime," he says hopefully.  
Rachel excuses herself and goes to get a beer.  
"She's great. I have a girlfriend too. Heather. She doesn't go to our college though."  
"Oh nice, I want to meet her sometime."  
"Sure. I gotta go talk to my friend." He says excusing himself.  
"Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
"Definitely. It was great seeing you again."  
He just couldn't be around here right now. The drugs were starting to wear off and he needed to get more to get Malia having a girlfriend off of his mind.  


Cut to- present day- a year since he started college and first met Malia.  
Almost every day he talked endlessly to Malia, they saw each other almost as much as that, and they had really grown to be close to each other ever since having a biology class together. The good news was that Malia lived close to Palos Verdes and they would be able to spend the whole summer together, hopefully. Rachel was going away for the summer soon to Montana, see her relatives, and help out at her grandparent's ranch. Medina, his twin sister, was also coming back home from traveling soon. She had gone on a surfing expedition for over a year now. The bad news was that his girlfriend, Heather, was there back home for the time being from the University of Florida. Just perfect his girlfriend was going to finally be meeting the girl he was sort of into and his girlfriend was definitely the jealous type. He originally had gone out with Heather because he was bored. He grew to like her but things were different now ever since he had met Malia. He only stayed with Heather as long as he had though because Malia had a girlfriend. As soon as Heather got back home, she went over to Jim's house. His parents had gotten divorced almost 2 years prior and Jim and Medina were living with their mom, Sandy. Sandy lets her inside and she goes to Jim's room. He was listening to music and daydreaming, high on weed and coke. She knocks on his door but he doesn't hear her so she lets herself in since the door is unlocked.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting you. How are you? I missed you."  
He had to end this. Be fair to her. He only enjoyed himself when he was high around her. He was high now though and he felt nothing towards her. The past year when they talked on the phone he started liking her less and less. He couldn't break up with her over the phone though but he regretted waiting this long. It couldn't wait any longer.  
"We need to talk."  
"What's going on?" She asks curiously as she sits down on his bed and brushes her hair behind her ear.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months. And I've come to a conclusion," he tells her sounding so sure of himself.  
"What have you decided?"  
"I haven't been feeling this relationship in quite awhile now. I'm sorry but..."  
"Really, Jim? What did I do? I can change," she pleads.  
"It's not you. It's..." He trails off.  
"It's me right? Is that what you were going to say?" She questions the sadness in her voice apparent now.  
Jim tries to grab her hand. He wants to make her understand. She won't let him though. She starts standing up. She was sad, bitter, and resentful of him, but she still cared about him. He was too high right now to deal with her anymore but he knew that this was soon going to be over.  
"I need you to understand that we are going in different directions. Being away from you for so long was only part of it."  
"Wait is there someone else? Is that what you are trying to say?" She questions desperately as he tries to calm her down.  
"I can't be with you anymore. I could try but it's just not there. I'm sorry," he says trying to let her down easy.  
"So that's just it? It's over now? I can't believe this. Did you cheat on me?!" She demands pissed off.  
"No, I didn't. But it's for the best. We can still try to be friends," he says trying to make peace.  
"I can't just be your friend and if there is someone else I will find out about it," she warns him threateningly as she storms out of his room angrily and shuts the door hard in his face.  


_Lost inside my sick head_   
_I live for you but I'm not alive_   
_Take my hand before I kill_   
_I still love you, but, I still burn_   
_Yeah, Love, hate, love_

  
He couldn't wait to see Malia again. She was the object of his affections, one of his closest friends, sweet, caring, and most importantly she wanted him in her life. He felt bad about dumping Heather except he knew that being single was better than being in an unhappy and unfulfilling relationship. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her either. Just because he couldn't be with her it didn't mean that he couldn't think about her and fantasize about her. So he decided to do just that. He had another joint and put on some Led Zeppelin. He got undressed and collapsed onto his bed. Whole Lotta Love was the music blaring through the speakers at full volume. He starts stroking himself and fantasizing about Malia being there with him, next to him, and lending a helping hand. Touching himself felt so good. He couldn't get enough but having her there would make it even better. His cock needed her. Her mouth, her hands, her body especially. As he stroked he imagined her riding him. He started to moan and whimper as he stroked even harder. His cock was already wet with precum. It felt so good.   


_A-way, way down inside_   
_A-honey you need-ah_   
_I'm gonna give you my love, ah_   
_I'm gonna give you my love, ah oh_   
_Whole lotta love_   
_Want to whole lotta love_   


She would make him cum even faster. Her perfect body, luscious curves, and fine ass would for sure hit the spot right now. He craved her, longed for her body close to his. Being skin on skin. Giving her all that she wanted, pleasing her, eating her out. He wanted it all. Tasting her would be a dream come true. Maybe someday. He started to cum and her face was all that he saw. He couldn't wait to see her again for real.


	2. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Malia have a sleepover, Jim and Medina share a heart to heart. Etc. Read on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: mentions of sex, masturbation (female).
> 
> Soundtrack: Conflicted by Halestorm

A few weeks of summer had passed, Jim had gone surfing every day with Malia's company almost every time, not to mention Medina was coming home soon before more traveling. Jim missed her. She was the most important and closest person to him. He really looked up to her and couldn't imagine life without her. He wondered what she would say when he told her he was in love with his best friend who had a girlfriend. Not to mention that he broke up with Heather. It's not like Medina even liked Heather but going through breakups made him vulnerable and led him into unhealthy behavior. Medina worried about him, and when he went through breakups she worried even more. Heather mainly backed off since the breakup. She was upset of course, and at first, left Jim some threatening voicemails which turned into depressing ones. Over time though she eventually gave up, at least for now. Tonight though was all about Malia. She was coming over to chill and spend the night. His dad was out of town and he had the house to himself. He couldn't wait. There was vodka, also some weed and ecstasy for later. The plan was to smoke a bowl while Malia had some of her favorite alcohol if she wanted it. Weed as well if she felt up to it. The fire was burning in the fireplace and he had some snacks picked out for them, including chips, fruit, ice cream, a cheese tray, and later they would order a pizza, pepperoni with extra cheese, both their favorites. While waiting for her to show up, he smokes a blunt and reads a surf magazine while listening to Nirvana. Not too much later after finishing his joint, there's a knock on the door. He lets her in and greets her with a hug.  
"I hope you are ready to have some fun tonight. I missed you."  
"Missed you too. I see you have my favorite, cinnamon vodka."  
"Yep, only the best for my best friend. How about we order some pizza and watch your favorite show Big Little Lies?" He questions as he lights another joint.  
"As long as I can have a hit of that joint. Maybe you'll even drink with me for once," she challenges playfully.  
He didn't like to drink much, it wasn't really his thing but even though he knew that she drank a lot, he passed no judgment on her. He poured them each a shot.  
"I'll have a little. I prefer weed though."  
"That's fine. Maybe we can go to the beach and watch the sunset later," she replied with hope in her voice.  
She downs her shot and Jim does too. They start the show. After a few more shots she passes out on his lap. Looking at her makes him happy. He would do anything for her, be anything for her. When she wakes up later they order a pizza and listen to some Alice In Chains.  
"This pizza really hits the spot but now I want some ice cream. Do you have pistachio?" She asks licking her lips.  
Jim goes to procure the ice cream from the freezer and takes it out along with two spoons. They eat straight from the carton. Watching her lick and eat the ice cream makes Jim wish he could be the spoon. The ice cream tastes great but tasting her would be even better. Her lips were what he craved. The taste of them. Her cherry lip gloss probably tasted amazing. Feeling tipsy she worked up her courage to tell him she wanted to go skinnydipping.  
"I have my bathing suit on underneath my dress, let's go to the beach and maybe strip down, go skinnydipping."

Not wanting to take advantage of her, but also not wanting to turn down her maybe once in a lifetime offer, he agrees to join her. The beach was empty. The waves were great, the sky was beautiful, but she was even more gorgeous. Wasting no time, she stripped down to her bathing suit. It was a black studded bikini with a thong bottom. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Keeping his hands off of her would prove to be a challenge. The thrill of someone walking by or getting caught made him even more excited, as long as the bystander wasn't Heather or Rachel. Having her girlfriend or his ex show up would make things complicated. She threw her bikini top aside and quickly covered her breasts with her hands. She looked even sexier like this. He tossed his shirt aside and then made his way towards the water to join her. The water was cold but being in the beautiful and crisp ocean with her was nice. It was breathtaking and serene. The moment was perfect and he felt at peace. She takes her thong off and throws it to the shore while wetting her hair and biting her lip. He's only inches away from her now. The only thing separating them is his boxers and the water.  
"So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?" She asks as she splashes water in his face.  
"This is right up there. I have something to tell you."  
"What, Jim? I can keep a secret."  
"I like you. I don't know how else to tell you that," he tells her hoping for a response in his favor. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't control how he felt.  
"I like you too... But Rachel..." she trails off.  
"I understand. Just know that I'm always here for you."  
"We can't be together just yet but maybe one day. I can't promise anything yet. Don't wait for me though." Maybe one day something could happen. Life was unpredictable. Who knew what would happen the next day or week, even next month for that matter. It would all work out in the end. Ending a relationship that was good for over two years now was something she just couldn't do even though her feelings for Jim were really strong.  
They go back to the shore and return to Jim's place soon after and he has a shower first. After he's done, Malia has a bath. She washes her body then she starts getting off with two of her fingers. She tries so hard to imagine that her girlfriend's fingers are inside of her, but she can't. She can't help but let her mind wander off to think of Jim. She has never gotten off so quickly before with just her own fingers. Jim doesn't mean to pry or listen in but he hears her moaning in the tub as he's walking past the bathroom to go to his room. He has just taken a tablet of ecstasy and it's already starting to kick in. The sounds she is making, the way she starts moaning his name, makes him wonder if she really wants him too in the same ways that he wants her. He knew he could help her to get off better. The main thing that she wondered was what would it be like to have a man lick her pussy, fuck her raw. Even though she was bisexual, she hadn't had sex with a man before.

_I hate that I'm conflicted_   
_This addiction's got me twisted on you_   
_I'm conflicted, contradictive_   
_Got my body confused_

They do say that friends make the best lovers. It was just a fantasy for now but maybe it could become more one day. Breaking the news to Rachel would have to come when the time was right. If it came to that. The feelings she was having were conflicting. She wanted him to make a move but she was still unsure of what she would do if that happened or what would come of it if it were to happen.

_I'm yes or no, I will, I won't_   
_I'm conflicted and addicted_   
_So come over and make up my mind_

Later after her bath, they watch Dexter and cuddle. Malia is drinking more vodka and wearing mermaid pajamas. Jim is wearing a Quicksilver shirt and boxers. The E is really starting to kick in now. It makes him feel empowered and like he's on top of the world.   
"We should do this more often. I like spending time with you at your house."  
He strokes her hair and feels like the luckiest guy on earth.  
"You should come over more. I broke up with Heather."  
"What? That's too bad. Why did you and Heather break up?" She questions genuinely surprised.  
"We weren't working out. I've felt this way awhile and the distance between us sucked."  
"You'll find someone better."  
She was always so encouraging. He had already found someone better though but she was taken already.  
"Thanks. I think we should call it a night soon maybe," he suggests.  
They pass out on the couch not too long after and Jim wakes up in the middle of the night. Having her next to him still reminds him that this is real and not a dream. She is still here with him and life was good.

Later that weekend after Malia has gone back home to Hermosa Beach, Jim is on the phone with Medina.  
"I miss you. I hope you're coming home soon Medina." Things weren't the same without her here. He missed her and felt lonely without her. The only thing that compared and came even close to the relationship that he had with his sister was the friendship he had with Malia.  
"I miss you too, Jim. I'll be home by early next week I promise. Please tell me you have your drug problem under control."  
"I do. Most days. I mainly smoke weed now." This was half a lie. He did do other drugs mainly cocaine but also his recent discovery of E and how great it could be sent such a rush through him and he didn't think he could give it up or if he wanted to.  
"Please promise me, Jim, that you won't let your addiction spiral out of control again. I need you to be alive and well." She was worried and concerned for him and it really showed in her voice. Being far away for so long was really taking its toll on her. She needed to get back home. Her brother meant the world to her.  
"There's a slightly bigger problem that I have. You remember Malia, right? She's become one of my closest friends but..."  
"Of course I remember. What's wrong? You sound troubled."  
"I think I love her. As more than just a friend. She has a girlfriend though," he mentions sounding completely heartbroken.  
"That's too bad. Heather though I thought you were dating her?" She asks confused.  
"I broke up with her recently. It's definitely over. I told Malia that I like her and she said she liked me back."  
"Be careful, Jim. That might be a bad idea. Look, I'll just talk to you later. Take care of yourself."  
"Yeah, you too. Bye."  
What did Medina know anyway? She was wrong. Malia was good for him and him for her. Maybe it couldn't happen yet but it could happen one day.


	3. Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia spends some quality alone time with her girlfriend, Medina comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and the book + movie Tribes of Palos Verdes belong to their original creators and respective owners. No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Warnings: NSFW mentions of sex, lesbian sex.
> 
> Soundtrack: Painkiller by Halestorm

It was late afternoon and Jim had been waiting for Medina's return home. He gets a surprise skype video call from Malia while he is smoking a joint. He is pleased that she has called. He lays out on his bed and gets on his laptop to answer it. Malia is wearing her pajamas still, her hair is unbrushed, and she looks like she is in despair.  
"Hey, beautiful." He knows she's clearly been drinking and she looks like she needs the help of a good friend.  
"I wanted to talk to you Jim about something."  
"What's wrong? How much have you had to drink, Malia?"  
"Today? Almost a full bottle." Her voice is slurred. She isn't doing well.  
"That's probably too much. I'm just concerned for you."  
"I drink because my life spiraled out of control ever since my stepfather started assaulting me when I was 10." She's bitter and sad all at the same time. She had never told anyone this before until now. It was because she actually trusted Jim and believed that he would keep her secret.  
"I can't believe that happened to you. I'm sorry. If I ever saw him I would make him pay. You didn't deserve any of that. What happened to him?"  
"He moved away years ago. I don't know where he is now. He would come into my room at night. When he visited me he would start by stroking himself. He would make me help him sometimes." Talking about it makes her feel overcome with emotion. It's too much to relive this and rethink this horrible time in her life.  
"So this is why you drink? How long have you been drinking?" Jim knew he shouldn't be judging her. He started doing drugs 2 years prior because of his parent's marriage falling completely apart. He knew what it was like to need an escape.  
"For a long time now. Years to be more specific. It started when I was 16 so almost 5 years."  
"I'm coming over ok? I need to be with you right now."  
"Just don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Rachel is coming over soon. Tomorrow though let's meet at the beach."  
"Be careful and stay safe. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself." His voice was laced with concern.

  
When Medina got back home the next day she gave Jim the biggest hug. Being able to be with his sister again, to hold her, be comforted by her, it felt like home. She made him feel alive. They were reunited and it felt so good. For once, he didn't feel like getting completely high out of his mind, doing a lot of drugs like he normally would. He knew it wouldn't last but he wanted to cherish this moment while he could. She even had a gift for him, a surfer on a surfboard necklace with his initials 'JM' engraved on the necklace. It was one of the best gifts he had ever received. She really knew him well and she always gave him the best gifts. They were on the beach getting ready to go surfing. They just had a picnic in the sand. They drank some tea and ate some sandwiches.  
"I missed this. I had a lot of fun on my trip but I belong here, at least for now."  
"I missed you. Surfing hasn't been the same without you here. I'm not even high right now. Ya only one joint for me today so far."  
"I'm so proud of you Jim. So when do I get to meet this famous Malia I've been hearing so much about?"  
"Soon. She's coming over today. Thought maybe she could watch us surf. You'll love her." He was so enthusiastic about her. Medina could really tell how much he cared about her. It was always apparent in his voice.  
"She must be great if you really like her. It sounds like college has been good for you."  
"It has been a good experience. Takes my mind off of things including being so far away from you. I needed a big distraction and then Malia came into my life." He gets his board sanded and ready to use. Being back in the water would be a much-needed escape and release. After all, idle hands were the devil's plaything.  
"She has a girlfriend. Does that make things awkward for you ever?" She didn't mean to pry but she also didn't want to see her brother be let down or hurt again.  
"She's not cheating on her girlfriend with me if that's what you think. She has a drinking problem though."  
"Oh my God really? Sucks to hear that." Her voice laced with disappointment. Jim already had a drug problem. Would spending so much time with an alcoholic be good for his health?  
"I think me and her should both get help," he offers up.  
"You should take that step to do that for her. I'm sure you'll both be thankful for the help later."  
"I just want to be happy and healthy and to live a long life."

He needed to get out there in the water, there was a big swell coming in and he didn't want to miss his chance to ride all of the best waves. The sand between his toes was comforting, even the salt water was a welcome release. While waiting for the right wave to come in, he thought about Malia there, surfing with him. It was such a rush that helped him and he thought that teaching her to surf and her being able to surf with him would be great for her. When the right wave came along he got ready to take it. Medina cheered him on as he got up on his surfboard, stood, and rode the wave in without a care in the world. This made him feel like he was on top of the world. The wave was calling him and he was there to take it. It was the biggest rush in the world. The only thing he wanted just as much right now was to hold Malia in his arms. He surfed for a bit more and decided to take a break on the beach while Medina surfed some more. Just as he was starting to drift off and fall asleep, a familiar voice started to call his name. It's Malia and she's rushing over to him. She's wearing a blue bikini and she looks amazing. He gets up to hug her. It feels so great to have her in his arms again. She inhales his scent. He smells like the ocean and smoke but he smells amazing. She'll never grow tired of the way he smells, it's comforting.  
"Hey, beautiful! I want you to meet my sister."  
Medina hears him from where she is in the water and she walks over to them.  
"Hey, my names Medina. I've heard so much about you."  
They shake hands.  
"Oh really? Jim's told me a lot about you too. You're a great surfer, by the way."  
"Thanks. I'll teach you if you ever want to learn," she offers up as a suggestion.  
"Great. I'll think about it."  
"I should go but it was nice to finally meet you." And with that, Medina walks away and goes back home.  
"It's so peaceful out here. Watching the sunset. Being with you Malia."  
"I agree. I love spending time with you."  
"If you are serious about learning to surf I can give you lessons too with Medina."  
"Definitely. Look, I can't stay. Rachel is coming over to my place soon."  
"Call me later?"  
"I will."  
They hug again. Watching her walk away is something he will never get used to. He needs her and she needs him. Jim knew one thing for sure and it was that he had to get help for both of them and sooner rather later.

After having a few shots of vodka, Malia and Rachel are fooling around. Kissing, touching, feeling each other.  
"Maybe I should bring out my strapon," Rachel suggests in between kisses with Malia.  
"Sounds good, babe. I'd really like that." She thought that would be a good idea mainly because she could imagine it was Jim fucking her.  
She procures her purple strapon and puts it on, adjusting the straps. It was 8" inches and thick. Malia wondered if Jim's cock measured up to this toy but even if it didn't she wished it was his cock instead.   
"You ready?"  
"Yes."  
Malia lays face down, ass up. Rachel grabs her hair and pulls it back as she starts pushing into her pussy. It feels amazing and she's very greedy for some more. Being filled completely with a cock, even a fake one, is just what she needs right now.

_You think I'm cryptic, a touch sadistic_   
_But baby, that's how you made me_   
_You bring the fever, my drug dealer_   
_Gotta love how you fix me_   
_Just a touch is all I need to trigger the sweetest dopamine_   
_You're taking away the death of me_

"Fuck me harder!" She begs.  
"Beg for it, slut," Rachel commands.  
"Fuck me please!"  
And with that, she rams into her even harder and faster making her feel sensations she never before felt as she imagines it's Jim giving it to her, fucking her raw, and better than she had ever been fucked before. She was already really wet and couldn't get enough. It felt like heaven. A scream escaped her lips which Rachel muffled with her hand. It felt so good and she wanted some more.  
"Cum for me," Rachel begs.  
Just as she was about to cum, a whispered 'Jim' escaped her lips but not loud enough for Rachel to hear her. Next, she came undone and came all over, everywhere.

_I can hit it, quit it, not addicted, you know it's a lie_   
_You get me high_   
_Like a painkiller, like a painkiller_   
_You numb the pain, you're blowing my mind_   
_Like a painkiller, you're the painkiller_   
_That gets me, gets me, gets me high_

The release was much needed and how she felt good with the liquor flowing through her veins. Something was still missing though.


	4. Is it love or the drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Rachel decide to get him and Malia help, they enter rehab, and a relationship is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Buzz by Halestorm.

Things needed to change and choices had to be made. Today was as good of a day as any to get her girlfriend help. She knew Malia wouldn't do it on her own and she needed a push, a little encouragement. The point was that she needed to stop her alcohol addiction and move on, become a better person. She couldn't go another day and watch her destroy herself. It wasn't fair to anyone. Her own mother was an alcoholic and she needed her girlfriend to change before it was too late. It changed her behavior, made her more reckless, and prone to more bad decisions. Since Jim was Malia's best friend, he had to know how to help her. He would perhaps be the one to give her that little push she desperately needed to get clean. Going over to Jim's house would hopefully be a good start to her healing process. The beach was tranquil and beautiful today. Not a cloud was in the sky and it was sunny and peaceful. Malia was back at home and thinking that Rachel had gone to the store because of course, she couldn't tell her where she was really going and her purpose for going there without triggering her. This would all work out in the end and she was doing the best thing for her, or so she thought. Jim was surfing and looked to be carefree, happy. After seeing her, he swam to the shore to greet her.  
"Good to see you again, Jim."  
"You too Rachel. What's going on? Where's Malia?" Were Rachel and Malia broken up? He wondered to himself.  
They both sit down on the beach.  
"The thing is Malia has a big problem. One involving alcohol. She needs help."  
"I couldn't agree with you more. I hope she can get it. Do you need my help?"  
"She won't go willingly I already know that. I do know that you share a special bond with her that I will never understand. Maybe you could talk to her," she suggests.  
"I can do that. I want to help in any way possible. I have a problem with drugs myself. Maybe if I went to rehab then she would too."  
She knew that Jim liked to do drugs and was a quite frequent user, but she didn't know he had an addiction.  
"Sure. It could work. I don't want her to think that she's a burden or in the way but I want her to stop what she's doing before she hurts herself or others," she tells him sounding concerned.  
"We can do this. I'm willing to get help if she is too," he informed her sounding serious.  
"I'll give you some time to yourself. Come over tomorrow afternoon?"  
"I'll be there."  
They exchange goodbyes and go their own ways.

That conversation left Jim with a lot to think about. He knew that he needed to do the right thing. He had been at the hospital in the past for serious drug addiction. It was happening again, on the verge of happening at least, and he couldn't let it. He had already slipped up again and did stuff that he regretted. He hurt some people in his past and he wanted to help the girl he cared about the most. They needed each other and they could help each other. His parents weren't there for him when he needed help the most but he would be there for Malia. No matter what happened between them he knew that he wanted her to be in his life and her friendship was something that he didn't want to mess up. He would get clean and hopefully, she would too.  
The next afternoon, he made his way over to Malia's house on his bike. He knew that this probably wouldn't be easy but it had to be done. Malia greeted him with the biggest hug. He missed this. It had only been merely days since he last saw her but he needed this. Being close to her, breathing in her scent, holding her, meant the world to him. She was his everything. They went into her living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
"We need to talk. I need you to keep an open mind," he urges her.  
"Ok, I'll listen."  
"You need to get help for your addiction. We both do." Just please let her understand he thought to himself.  
"I know ok I have a problem with liquor. I need help but I don't know what to do. I've already had multiple glasses today," she admits regrettably.  
"We can both get help. Rehab. You and me together. Please consider it."  
"I don't know. Drinking makes me feel good and a part of me knows I should stop and part of me wants to but it's also an escape. It makes me feel free."  
"I know how that can be. There's a program we can do. Eight weeks. Think about it?"  
"I will. I promise."  
It was weighing on her and she couldn't wait anymore so she made her move. She moved closer to Jim and kissed him on the lips, deep and hard, with urgency. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt good but oh so wrong. He couldn't stop himself either though and against his bitter judgment, he kept on kissing her. She made him feel ways that no other girl ever had before. She tasted sweet and he wanted more.

_I like the buzz deep 'cause of what it does to me_   
_I get a fuzzy feeling washing over me_   
_I get a rush now honey when you're touching me_   
_Is it love? Is it love? Is it love? Is it love?_   
_I can't sleep, I can't think now_   
_I can't breathe without you_   
_Touching me, is it love or the drugs?_

His body wanted this, his soul, heart, and mind, but Rachel didn't deserve this. She wanted him so much and had to have him now. The kisses turned passionate and intense. He pulled her body closer to him and deepened the kiss. The alcohol gave her the confidence to continue. She let him bite her neck and it felt so good. Her body felt so soft and he was gentle with her even though he wanted to be a little rough. He had wanted to kiss her since he first met her and she felt the same way. He never thought that this would happen, that they would be together like this, at least given the circumstances.

_It's a buzz, buzz, buzz_   
_I like it_   
_Everybody's keeping their little secrets_   
_Hidden in the bottom drawer_   
_But when it's over there's a terrible fever_   
_That keeps you begging for more_

As much as he wanted to do this and go even further, he just couldn't. Her body was tempting him and his desire for her was strong. She felt so good but going all the way couldn't happen yet. Never before had Jim waited this long before to sleep with a girl he liked but she was worth the wait. He broke the kiss all of a sudden. He couldn't let this continue the way that things were. They would do something that they would regret if this didn't stop. He wanted to take things slow.  
"Stop. We can't do this. It needs to end," he begs of her.  
"I like you and I thought you wanted me."  
"I do want you but not like this."  
"I found some texts on Rachel's phone and she is cheating on me I think. I can't believe it but after all of this time together it meant nothing." She was upset, bitter, hurt, and confused, all rolled up into one.  
He puts a comforting hand behind her back.  
"That sucks. You don't deserve to be cheated on, ever. I would never cheat on you if we were together."  
He was so reassuring, calm, and collected. It was comforting.   
"I'm going to talk to Rachel about it eventually. One day I want to be with you. I really do."  
"I respect that and I wouldn't dream of rushing you."  
Getting away and going to rehab with him would be the best thing for her right now and she knew that. Getting a far distance away from Rachel would probably work out better for the both of them. Confronting her about her recent revelation was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Maybe this would make her and Jim better people. She was willing to give it a try despite loving alcohol and how it could make her feel.  
Later at home, Jim and Medina are laying down in his room listening to music.  
"So Malia kissed me today."  
"What?! Really? And did you stop her?"  
"Not at first. I know it probably wasn't the best idea," he admits.  
"Cheating is never good for anyone. Just remember that" she admonishes him.  
"I know but she has suspicions that her girlfriend is cheating on her."  
"I hope she ends it then. Even if she does you should still take things slow," she warns him.  
"I'll keep that in mind."

The next couple of days go by in a blur. Against Jim's better judgment, he decides to get high again. On coke and weed. Things were just so confusing. If Rachel was cheating and Malia really was over her then why didn't she end it yet? Malia was having problems of her own. Besides Rachel being even more distant from her, she couldn't stop drinking. She talked to Jim somewhat. She kind of felt bad for having a makeout session with Jim. He made her feel things that Rachel couldn't. And Rachel made her feel ways that Jim couldn't. It was much different being with a guy than being with a girl. What she liked about Rachel was how she made their relationship sweet and loving in a feminine way, and also how she made her feel through being soft and gentle. Jim, on the other hand, could make her feel like she was on top of the world and guys, especially ones like Jim, knew when to be soft but also, her protector by making her feel safe, his strong arms, the way he touched her gave her goosebumps.  
That weekend it was off to rehab for the both of them for 8 weeks but less if they were able to get clean and face their problems head-on. They had each other and could do this. The rehab center was an hour away in Orange County. Orange County Rehab & Detox Asana Recovery center was the place that they would begin their residential treatment. They would start with detox and then move on to individual treatment. The ride there with Medina was fine but something was weighing down on Jim. Of course, he would miss Medina, worry about his mother, and miss surfing, but what if it didn't work for him or Malia? He had already had his stomach pumped at the hospital from an almost overdose a year prior. Who's to say that it wouldn't happen again? Having her him with him would let him fight his drug battle and win. They arrived soon after at the rehab facility. An orderly, Kim Williams met with them in the lobby of the clinic. She went through the rules of the facility such as 10 p.m. curfew, a wake-up call for 9 a.m. and other rules such as no cellphones or computers, no TV or music, mandatory attendance of all group and individual therapy sessions, and a list of the forbidden places for them. Visiting hours were only from approved friends and family members and those meetings were every weekend Saturday-Sunday from 3-5 p.m. Of course romantic relations and relationships were forbidden. The positive side to Jim and Malia not being in a relationship together was that they could both be at the same facility to get treatment. They were led to their sleeping quarters after being let in and going through check-in. Their sleeping quarters were on different levels and the girls were separated from the boys. They had to be searched for any contraband and had to leave their cellphones at the front desk. It was soon night and the next day would be their first therapy sessions. It would take some time to adjust but they could do it. Right?


	5. I can do better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter plot: Jim and Malia attend a group rehab meeting together, Rachel confronts Malia, a new friend is made at rehab.
> 
> Soundtrack: I can do better by Avril Lavigne.

It was the first visitor's day for Malia and she had been at rehab for a week already. Every day was pretty much the same for her here. Wake up early, eat, do her daily tasks/cleaning she was assigned, go to her individual session of treatment, eat again, shower, go to bed early, repeat the next day. Attending a group meeting would be once a week and this weekend was the first one. Having Jim was a lifesaver for her. He was amazing. She needed to see Rachel again to break up and get it over with. She needed closure and an explanation as to why she was being cheated on. She knew that she wasn't completely innocent in this situation and that she did owe Rachel somewhat of an explanation too but it would work out in the end for everyone despite what may happen next. She hadn't seen Rachel since a few days before she was checked into rehab. She was about to see her during visitation hours. Hopefully, this wouldn't end up bad or turn out ugly. It would need to be done though. Jim didn't know yet that she was confronting Rachel and breaking up with her. Whether she ended up with Jim or not after the breakup with Rachel, she knew it was the right thing to do, she was doing this for her, and she needed to come clean for the both of them. Her path to healing and recovery required her to get right with Rachel. After much thinking, she came to the conclusion that she deserved better and she knew how she was going to do that. After meeting with her therapist and counselor, she decided to end things with Rachel. As she made her way to the meeting room, she took a deep breath and composed herself. Rachel had on the bracelet Malia had given her still with her initials engraved on it. She knew that she probably wouldn't be wearing it for much longer. Not after they broke up. It was going to be tough to deliver the news. They had been through so much together. They greeted each other with an awkward hug.

"We need to talk," Rachel blurted out to break the silence.  
"I couldn't agree more. Being here has led me to a lot of thinking lately."  
"When you left I started thinking about us. I haven't been completely honest with you lately. I haven't been completely faithful to you. You deserve an explanation. I've been sort of seeing another girl. Nothing physical though. But"...  
Malia abruptly cuts her off.  
"I saw some texts on your phone and I can't believe that you would be talking to someone else, seeing them behind my back. Maybe if you told me to my face you were interested in someone who's not me then maybe we could have tried an open relationship and things would be very different for us right now."  
"I know I should have come clean. I need you to know that it didn't mean anything. I care about you. But you didn't think that I would find out you have feelings for Jim. It's so obvious. I don't deserve that either at all."  
"You don't but this is so not the time for you to be pointing fingers and blaming just me. I deserve better. We both deserve someone else. Who is this girl? I won't get mad just tell me please," she begs Rachel.  
"Ok. She's a girl I met at work. She came into the surf shop and it turned out that we had a lot in common. It wasn't like I had the intentions of being with her it just happened," Rachel admitted trying to convince her.

_I'm better off without you anyway_   
_I thought it would be hard but I'm OK_   
_I don't need you if you're gonna be that way_   
_Because with me, it's all or nothing_   
_I'm sick of this shit_

"We can't do this anymore. I need to be single right now. I have one question though did you love her?" Malia asks earnestly.  
"No. I mean I don't know. I tried not to. I really did. I guess you are going to go and be with Jim now."  
"Right now I don't want to be with anyone. I need someone I can trust and I can't trust you. Game over."  
"Fine. I hope you get better. Your drinking needs to stop. I wish you well and I have no ill will. You becoming distant and an alcoholic pushed me over the edge. I got lonely."  
"You can't actually be serious right now. Really? I can't believe you would say that. This is over."  
"Think whatever you want. If you don't change this behavior though, then you will end up regretting it. Spiraling again and getting with Jim will make your habit come back. He's not good for you," she admonishes Malia.  
"You said your peace now leave. I don't want to see you anymore."  
With that, she storms off leaving Rachel there befuddled and shocked.

_Don't deny, you're a waste of time_   
_I hate you now_   
_So go away from me_   
_You're gone, so long_   
_I can do better, I can do better_

Their first group meeting was today. Jim and Malia were meeting with Dr. Mallory Sharpe. She would be examining them, have them be accessed, let them get to know each other, a little more up close. Other rehab patients in treatment included Haley a blonde, Richard, a goth, and Serena, a black girl who was admitted recently for her second time.  
"I would like to start this session by letting you all know your opinions matter here. Don't be afraid of being wrong. We are not here to pass judgment. This session and what goes on in here will remain private and confidential. It is my sincere hope that you all will be able to be honest with your feelings and find a sense of belonging. Let's start with introductions. Malia, you can begin first. Tell us your name, why you are here, and what are your favorite things to do?" Dr. Sharpe informs them.  
"My name is Malia. I'm here as a recovering alcoholic. I like to skateboard, go to the beach, write, draw, and read."  
"My name is Jim. I am a drug addict. Weed a lot but also ecstasy, cocaine. I like to surf and I am good at it, my favorite days are spent with my sister and also my best friend, Malia. I also like to go to concerts, mainly rock and I like to draw."  
"My name is Haley. I am here for abusing prescription drugs. Went through a pretty dark time in my life. I practically live at the beach, or at least I did before I came here. I like to shop, do karaoke, swim, cook, and bake."  
"My name is Richard. I suffer from alcohol addiction. It kind of runs in my family. I like to party, play sports mainly basketball, go to the movies, travel."  
"My name is Serena. I am an alcoholic and a drug addict. I liked ecstasy the most. I enjoy dancing, clubbing, art, makeup."  
"Good. That's good so far. Now would anyone like to share why they have an addiction? What led to this behavior and what you hope to do to improve this and combat your addiction? How will you face it head on and prevent it from happening in the future?"  
Malia volunteers by raising her hand.  
"I'll go first. It all started when I was a teenager, aged 16. I was a mess. I was being sexually abused by my stepfather. I then went on to have a series of reckless relationships. It was bad. I'd do anything to get my fix. What really sucks though is that I couldn't get a real relationship that was true and honest if my life depended on it." She starts to break down and is doing her best to hold back tears. She continues. "I was never good enough for anyone. I would be cheated on, used, I was basically an option there for people to walk on. I tried my best to be a good partner but it always ended badly. After being here, I want to have a good, solid relationship. Someone who can help me become a better person. I hope I can become better one day but go on to be a marine biologist. It's what I'm studying in college."  
"We're here for you, Malia," Dr. Sharpe tells her.  
"I'll go next," Haley pronounces. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I had a rough time before with prescription drugs because I was suffering from my knee. I surfed and competed in competitions but I needed painkillers to numb the pain. I needed to have them and I was on my way to being a surfing star but my drug problem got out of hand. I need to get clean and finally be able to try my best to recover and get back on a surfboard again. I might go to college. Not sure really as of now."

The next day- it's dinner time in the cafeteria jello, potatoes, chicken fried steak, salad, and vegetables like usual for weekend dinners is on the menu. The tall blonde with tattoos, Haley, is sitting alone at a table near the back by the windows. Not wanting to see her sitting alone, Jim and Malia join her and make polite conversation with each other.  
"I like what you said in group, Jim. I like surfing too. It's pretty much my life," Haley tells him while taking a bite of her steak.  
"Thanks. It's great you also surf. Do you live around here you know before coming here?" He asks after taking a sip of his tea.  
"No not super close. I'm from Los Angeles but I live in Glendale now. And what about y'all?"  
"I live in Hermosa Beach, Jim lives in Ranchos Palos Verdes. How much time do you have left here?"  
"3 weeks. I can't wait to get out. I just need to stay clean this time. I hope I can. So are you two dating?"  
"It's complicated. I just broke up with my girlfriend actually. She came today to visit and I confronted her about her cheating."  
"I'm sorry that's too bad. So are you bisexual? I don't mean to pry."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I'm pansexual and single. So Jim are you seeing anyone?"  
"Nope broke up with my girlfriend weeks ago. I just hope she doesn't visit."  
"It's her loss then. I'm sure she will get over it. I'm single too."  
An announcement came over the loudspeakers just then. 5 more minutes then afternoon quiet time will be imposed. Everyone needs to meet in their designated assigned areas. Thank you.  
"Guess I'll see y'all around." And with that she dismisses herself.  
She loved to surf, she seemed like a good person, she was nice, caring, etc. Who knew maybe this was a start to a beautiful friendship.


	6. Somewhere I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Jim each have their therapy appointments, Haley shares a shocking revelation, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW- mentions of eating pussy, fingering.
> 
> Soundtrack: Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park

It was a nice day outside, the birds were chirping, the sun was bright, there was a nice wind, and free time meant time in the courtyard. Some patients decided to do arts and crafts, others writing and meditation or yoga. Jim was off for his therapist appointment while Haley and Malia are laying down in the grass and looking up at the sky.  
"You know what I miss most of all about the real world outside of here? I miss smoking. I love it. Don't think I could give it up. How about you?" Haley asks as she sucks on her grape lollipop.  
"I miss being on the beach with Jim. Watching him surf. And skateboarding. He used to watch me too. We have a lot in common but we are so different too."  
"That's nice and opposites attract. I see how you two look at each other. I wish I had someone look at me like that."  
"Thanks. His ex-girlfriend he was with awhile but he broke up with her for me. I'm still not dating him though he hasn't even asked me out properly," Malia says discouraged.  
"That's too bad. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time. It's not you though. I doubt it has anything to do with you."  
"I hope so too. I wish I could work up the confidence to ask him out. I really like him." She rolls over on her stomach on the grass.  
"If it's meant to be with Jim then you will be together."  
"Thanks. I hope you are right."  
"You know I had a guy I was in love with once. We were together a lot and we had history. He was a female to male transgender. We met in high school and he was the biggest supporter of my surfing. We met right after a girl I really liked led me on and broke my heart," Haley confessed.  
"That's great. What happened to him?"  
"He committed suicide. It really hit me hard. He didn't even say goodbye. It drove me to be a party girl, I made decisions I regretted, and I had an alcohol problem too even though I didn't admit to it in group."  
"That sucks. I'm sorry. You deserve to be happy. I hope you know that."  
"I'm trying my best."  
Haley was really trying to be better and knew her addiction couldn't continue. She had to get better, for both of them. Her ex-boyfriend, Matt, would never want to see her like this he would want her to be happy and survive.

At Jim's therapy appointment:  
He was feeling a bit better today after sharing with everyone about his addiction. He felt freer and that he wasn't alone after hearing what other people had to say too. The fact that he could fit in here and feel accepted but also to be here with Malia was good. Getting through his time here wouldn't always be simple but not always quite a struggle either.  
"Tell me, Jim. Why do you think you are here? What's on your mind today? There are no right or wrong answers here either. We care about what's on your mind. Just be open and honest. Share how you are feeling."  
"Better today. Relieved. I know I'm here for my drug addiction because I'm trying to kill a part of my life that doesn't make me happy. All I want is to go back in time when things were better, before my addiction. I wish I could go back before my parent's divorce and make it so that my dad never cheated on my mom." He is bitter and full of resentment.  
"Why do you want that? What makes you feel this way the strongest?"  
"Because my mom deserves better and my drug spiral happened because my dad fucked another woman and had an affair. He's still with her. I hate him." Laying it all out there felt good, necessary. He could finally relieve himself of this burden and his family's deep, dark secrets that he was keeping inside of himself.

_I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_   
_And I let it all out to find_   
_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_   
_But all the vacancy the words revealed_   
_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_   
_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

"I know how it must feel and I know you are angry but hating your father isn't the answer. Just consider that your mom and him might be better off when they aren't together. You aren't a burden and you can get through this. Believe me when I say that you matter," she promises him.  
"I want to believe that. Sometimes I feel like I'm a problem though and that they would be better off without me." He crosses his arms and sighs deeply.  
"That's not true. Talk your feelings out."  
He couldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside of him any longer but he needed to be understood. He was tired of arguing.  
"They would at least my mom would. At this point, I don't even care what my dad thinks about me anymore. My mom eats her feelings and she deserves better. I'm not suicidal it's just, I don't want to be here sometimes. I wouldn't hurt myself though. Life was easier when I was younger but I didn't have my best friend when I was younger," he contemplates with his eyes closed.

_And the fault is my own_   
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_   
_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_   
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_   
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_   
_Somewhere I belong_

"I hope you wouldn't. You need to be here. Stay alive. You can beat this addiction, Jim. I believe in you. Your family does, your friends do, even though sometimes it might not feel like it. I promise you, people care. There must be someone and something you want to live for."  
"There is. My sister, surfing, and my best friend. I'm at university but I want to become a professional surfer."  
"Good. I think we are getting somewhere now. I hope you always remember that. People want you around, to stay alive, live your life, and do what's best for you. You can channel surfing and your love for it and replace your outlet of drugs with it. You mentioned a professional surfer, that's a great goal. What if it doesn't work out though?" She asks concerned.  
"It's my passion and what I'm going to do. As long as I can surf I feel good about myself. It's my only dream and goal I'll do my best to make becoming a famous surfer a reality. I could teach kids how to surf too if all else fails," he says, full of determination.  
"I hope it works out for you. As long as you realize that you need to surf and not do drugs, I think you are on your way to the life you want."

That night:  
He couldn't stop imagining what she would taste like as he lay there in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Everyone else in the room was asleep. He started to guide his hand underneath his blanket down to his boxers and under them. She would probably taste sweet, delicious, like heaven. She probably smelled like lavender down there just like the lavender scent she would use on her body. He remembered it so well he missed the smell. If only he could eat her out right now or at least lay by her side. He didn't like to sleep alone. He needed to hold her and to be held. She would love his tongue moving down her folds, separating them with his fingers, sliding his tongue inside teasing her by licking slowly at first, then with vigor. Her pussy juices would start to drip all over his lips when he really got her going. Her body would be wet and craving him. She would be eaten out and licked, taken care of like never before. Better, much better even, than any other woman or man could ever do it for her. He was skilled with eating pussy, it came naturally to him and he did have some practice. He knew how to listen to women, how to please them, give them what they needed, what they asked for. He could even see in their eyes what they wanted and just how to give it to them. She would squirm and moan, eventually scream in pleasure all because of his mouth, tongue, and fingers. He would take it as slow or as fast as she wanted him to. If she ever wanted another girl to please her too, then he would make that happen. He would ask her out soon as soon as he got the courage to do so. She would be his. Maybe someday.

The next day- Malia's appointment with the therapist:  
Exposing her deep, dark secrets to someone and telling them what was on her mind, venting, and being 100% honest wasn't easy for her. Only Jim could get that from her, total and complete honesty. She thought about her ex, Rachel and hoped that she would never see her again. Every time that Rachel thought about her she hoped it gave her hell. Today was just not a good day for her. Having her heart broken and seeing her exes face again made her feel used and dirty. The therapy session needed to end as soon as possible but in order for that to happen, it first had to begin. Her first session was pretty basic and standard. She was asked questions about who she thought she was and why she thought she was sent here. She didn't reveal much about her personal self until the group meeting. Today she would have the therapist get a chance to know her up close a bit more personally.  
"How are you feeling today and what do you want to accomplish in the next week here?"  
"Not too good honestly. I'm vulnerable right now. I want to just stay well and alive," Malia admits forlornly. She's sitting down with her hands behind her head, legs propped up on the end of the couch and she's staring at the ceiling.  
"So you have dark thoughts? Anything suicidal? I'm sorry I have to ask you this but it's just standard procedure here. Please understand." The therapist starts making notes on her notepad.  
"I was at one point. Suicidal I mean. It was a bad time in my life. I hated everything, despised it all so much."  
"Why? What happened? Your thoughts won't leave this room. What you say is safe here," she promises Malia.  
"My father was a horrible man. He sexually violated and abused me for years and years of my young adult life. I don't hate anyone more than I hate that man." Her voice is full of disdain.  
"I understand. What did he do to you? Did he drive you to your drinking?" The therapist asks curiously.  
She couldn't believe she was sharing all of this with her. She couldn't stop though as soon as she started.  
"Yes, mainly it was him that drove me to those horrible feelings. I despise myself for it, actually. I thought I could cope through drinking. It was a big mistake. Sounds stupid, I know."  
"I don't think it sounds stupid at all, it makes sense actually. You needed to cope with what was happening to you. It was a horrible thing that was done to you. You are getting help and you will get better though now that you are admitting it to yourself."  
"I guess I am. I want to quit drinking for good. For forever. These withdrawals I've been having are just further proving to me that I should be here, I'm accepting it."  
"Good. I hope you are going to stay clean. I want you to keep your thoughts in a journal, write down how you feel when you get the urge to drink. Write your feelings out, instead of suppressing them."  
"You have yourself a deal."

Heather point of view (P.O.V.):  
She missed him, she still wanted him. How could he do this to her? No matter how many minutes and days passed, she still had feelings for him. Why wasn't she good enough? Was there some other girl? She wanted to visit him in rehab so much. Maybe he would be a changed man and perhaps things would be different after he was released from completing the drug rehab program. Then she could see him again and tell him how she felt. He hadn't seen the last of her, that was for sure. She would see him again and she would profess her love to him. Hopefully, she would get another chance to make things right. They could possibly start fresh again from the beginning. It's what she truly wanted now more than anything else in the world.


	7. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Jim get some alone time together in rehab, Haley has her therapy appointment, Medina visits Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- NSFW: oral sex (male receiving), blowjob, dirty talk.
> 
> Soundtrack: I want you by Cassie Steele

 

Before lunch was over, Malia slipped a piece of paper to Jim that read: "meet me in the basement after curfew when everyone's asleep." He couldn't believe it. Was she really going to risk being caught to get some alone time together? He was definitely going to be meeting her there. She was more than worth it. It was going to be hell waiting, it had been hell waiting. That afternoon passed slowly and so did that night. Laying there in bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep, she thought about what she wanted to do with Jim. She was ready to surrender herself and her body to him. She didn't want to wait to do this any longer. Giving herself to Jim for her first time of doing anything with a guy would be a night to remember and cherish forever. He was ready to see her too. No matter what she had in store for him and despite what might happen, he was ready to be there for her. Kissing her again would be nice. Even just holding her hand would satisfy him. Her mind was what he craved but her body and being near her, made him feel closer to her. When all of the lights finally went out and it was just past 11 o'clock, he made his way down to the basement. It was previously locked but she picked the lock with success. Now being quiet and not getting caught was the tricky part. She was already waiting for him down the stairs. The lights were dim and not much could be seen. He could faintly make out her silhouette at first, then her face, and finally her body. Malia smiled at him. He couldn't help but want her even more because of the white sundress she had on. It was simple but gorgeous on her. Jim was only wearing a pair of shorts and a plain black t-shirt. The way she was sitting and waiting for him, made him turned on by her more than ever before. Malia had her head propped up on her hand and her legs crossed. He made his way over to her and sat down on a stool across from the couch. The basement was pretty nice. Only some boxes were down there, a rug, the couch, some chairs, jugs of water, a vacuum cleaner, and a lamp.   
"Hey. I'm glad you came," she whispered to him seductively.  
"Me too. I want to kiss you."  
She got up to finally meet her lips with his. The kiss was slow and passionate. He knew how to use his tongue just right. He was the best kisser she had ever experienced.  
"I'm glad I broke up with Rachel."  
"I'm really glad too. Will you be my girlfriend? I've been wanting to ask you this for so long now but needed to find the right time," he confessed to her sheepishly.  
"Yes. Of course, I will. I want to give myself to you. Completely and totally."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"This for starters."  
And with that, she got down on her knees and started to pull down Jim's shorts.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
She nodded and he helped her remove his shorts and underwear. He looked so good. His cock looked absolutely mouthwatering. It was thick and hairless, he had a nice length. It wasn't too big but definitely big enough. 

_I want you baby every single drop, I need you for my own and I won't stop_   
_Til' your mine cause I don't share what I like_   
_And when you touch me I feel so damn nice_   
_Your attention is like heroin, when you give it to her I could shake a bitch_

She stroked his cock with her fingers. He seemed to be enjoying himself so far. As she started to lick the tip of his cock and move her way down along his shaft, she moved her hands to cup his balls. When she finally took the tip into her mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head. Her hair was down so he pulled it back with his hands to allow her easier access in sucking him off. As she bobbed up and down on his cock, taking a little bit more into her mouth, he encouraged her to go on but to use fewer teeth. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It felt so good having her move up and down along his cock. She was like a pro at it, a natural. He couldn't get enough and he wanted more.  
"Good girl. Suck my cock, baby."  
Taking him into her mouth felt so good. It gave her the confidence to get him off and please him but she had total control of the situation. What happened next, depended on her actions and what she wanted to do to him and his body.  
"Look me in the eyes as you suck me off."  
Staring into his eyes as she sucked him so deep turned her on and made her pussy start to get wet. Jim moaned and groaned as she started to choke on his cock.

_Cause you are mine and I would sacrifice, everything to shoot me up with you tonight_   
_I want you baby every single way. Your love is like something I've never tasted_   
_You hold me close and I get excited, that you are mine and no one else gets to bite it_   
_I want you_

"You're doing so good, babe."  
The way he encouraged her, really built her up and uplifted her. Her hands stroked his cock, taking his shaft with her hands and caressing him just the way he liked it. She kept going despite his cock being too big for her to take all the way. She was doing her best and that's what mattered. He was wet with precum now and he tasted good. A little salty but pleasant.  
"This is the best I've ever had," he commented, urging her to go on and continue.  
The way his body responded to her licking and sucking, made her go weak in the knees. He gave her butterflies and made her want to please him even more. As her mouth pulled away from his cock, she started to stroke his cock up and down with her hands. He started to ejaculate and she opened her mouth for him to spill his load into. The way she looked receiving his cum made him feel even more full as he released on her tongue. She swallowed and enjoyed every last drop.  
"I've never done this before now," she confessed as they cuddled in each other's arms.  
"I was your first? That means a lot. You did a great job, by the way." He kissed her forehead.  
"You were. I enjoyed it a lot."  
"Me too. It was amazing for me," he promised her as he kissed her hand.  
"I don't want to get caught. We should go back to bed, or at least try."  
He got up and kissed her one last time before making his way up the stairs.  
A few days later- there aren't many therapy appointments left for Haley but she is ready to get out of there when it's her time. Although she was thankful for the experience, she was ready to move on to the next chapter in her life and she wanted Jim and Malia there with her for it. Meeting them made her time at therapy suck less. She hadn't gotten the chance yet to make many friends here it wasn't easy for her. Back home she used to have a lot of friends but for some reason, it wasn't easy keeping them. Most of her friends went away when she could no longer surf and have her social life. Her mental and emotional states were getting a bit better nowadays, at least for the moment. Waiting for her appointment to start was boring. There were some books and magazines laying around but she really wanted to be out with her new friends, having fun. The doctor came in and sat down opposite of Haley sitting on the couch. She was ready. Any questions that the doctor had for her, she would be able to answer for her and happily.  
"You've completed almost your whole time here. How does it feel for you? Do you feel like you've accomplished a lot?"  
"I think so. I even managed to finally make some friends. Its been a good experience but I'm ready to go home. I think I'll make it out on my own in the real world. I'm ready," she told the doctor, more-so trying to convince herself.  
"Good. Who are these new friends you have? I hope you can cope when you're out in the real world again. If you ever need to talk to any of us here we are just a phone call away."  
"I'm not going to use again and my friends are great. I can't wait until they finish their time here so they can be out with me. They still have weeks to go though. Jim and Malia." Haley positions herself to get more comfortable on the couch and lays down.  
"Yes, Jim and Malia. Jim is here for drug addiction and Malia for alcohol addiction. I bet you are a good influence on them. I hope it works out for you. Do you have any plans for the near future after your release?" She asked her matter-of-factly.  
"I'll come back and visit my friends but when I'm out I'll try surfing again. I have to get back to what I love eventually. Then I'll probably go to community college. I really like psychology and social sciences. Maybe become a sports psychologist."  
"Those are good plans. If your surfing doesn't work out though for you this time around what do you plan on doing for your coping?" The doctor asked curiously.  
"Call up a friend, listen to some music, go for a long car ride. Probably draw too. I'm pretty close to my family as well. They will help keep me sober."  
"Sounds like you have a good support system. I really want the best for you after you leave here because you will end up right back here if you relapse," she promised Haley.  
"I won't ever touch drugs again. The way it made me feel and how it was only a temporary release and escape just isn't enough for me," she told the doctor rather convincingly.  
"I really hope that's true."

Two days after its visiting hours for the weekend and Medina is going to see Jim today. He won't like some of her news much but he had to know what's really going on and what's been happening since he's been admitted to rehab. Medina's worried about Jim and his well-being but knowing that he's clean now is also comforting to her and she couldn't wait for him to finally come back home. The place had a calm and serene atmosphere. It was lit well and she felt welcomed. Hopefully, Jim felt the same way. Upon entering the waiting room, she saw Jim. His eyes lit up and he smiled. It was great to finally see him again. As she made her way over to the table he was sitting at, he greeted her with a hug as soon as she got close enough.  
"I missed you so much, Medina. Glad to see you again." Holding her felt so good. He missed this, a lot.  
"I missed you too. How do you feel, Jim? I hope you are holding up alright."  
"I am. So far, so good. It's good to have a friend here. Made a new friend too."  
"Good. Look, Jim, I need to ask you something and tell you something too," she told him as she nervously picked at her fingernail.  
"What is it? Nothing bad I hope. Ask away."  
"Is it alright if Heather comes and visits? She would need to get on the guest list first. It's up to you though, whatever you want."  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. What does she want anyway?" He asked rather bitterly.  
"To talk to you, apologize I guess. She begged me to ask you. Maybe a phone call would suffice?"  
"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it. What news did you need to tell me?" He asked inquisitively.  
"Dad is. He's. Well, he's... getting married."  
"To that homewrecker? How could he do that?!" He asked shocked and angry. He pounded his fists on the table only to get shushed by an orderly who's nearby.  
"Calm down, Jim. It's going to be okay. Dad is just going through something right now."  
"Yeah, and I know what it is. He's going through being an asshole right now," he told her sounding betrayed.  
"I know. I want mom to be happy. I know she will find someone too, eventually."  
"The difference though is that mom actually deserves someone good and dad doesn't."  
"You'll be out of here soon and we'll travel, get away. You and me together against the world."  
"As long as I don't have to see him again," he stated sounding certain of himself.  
A voice then abruptly came over the intercom saying: "visiting hours are up. Have a nice day everybody."  
God, what he would give for just one tiny smoke right about now.


	8. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather comes back, Haley has a flashback, more therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Save Me by Kelly Osbourne
> 
> Warnings/trigger warnings: mentions of suicide.

The week went by rather slowly and there was too much on Jim's mind. He didn't know how he was able to cope so far being here but he was glad he did. The day would come again when he would be able to surf and be out on the waves again. It would be great. He lived for those moments and there was nothing that he loved more than catching a wave. The salty ocean, the wind in his hair, the sunny blue skies. It all made him feel alive again. The only things he loved almost as much were spending time with Medina, being with Malia, and drugs. Of course, getting laid was good too but surfing would always mean the most to him. The simple things he had taken for granted were beyond these walls. There would just be a little time left before he could get back out there. Doing something as simple as taking his sister to get real shaved ice on the beach was what he really missed right now. The shaved ice was mouthwatering. The only thing that probably tasted sweeter was his girlfriend's pussy. Making it up to her and returning the favor from the previous night was what he wanted to do right now, or at least soon. What he had to do at the moment though was to set things straight with Heather. He never wanted to see her again and after this important phone call he had to make, he never wanted to talk to her again ever. She was dead to him. Heather meant nothing. She was a real drag, lousy in bed, annoying, clingy, and suffocating him at every turn. Malia would never do any of that to him. He couldn't wait to finally take his girlfriend out on a proper date on the outside in the real world. They would go get coffee, go on long bike rides, BBQ, go out to eat, go to the movies, visit museums, go to parties and concerts. It would be amazing. No matter what, Malia couldn't find out about contacting Heather again despite the reasons he had for doing so. Heather was completely his past and he was over her forever this time. After making his way to the phones, he called her and she picked up on her cellphone after 3 rings. It was Jim, she thought to herself. This was a good sign, or so she thought. It had been so long since she talked to him. This summer class was so boring. Finally, Jim had called her.  
"Hey, Jim. Good to hear from you. Look about before."  
"No. Look, Heather. I am not attracted to you anymore. I have someone else in my life right now."  
"You what? Already? You just moved on?" She angrily demanded.  
"I'm in rehab and her name is Malia."  
"That girl from your college? Why her? And rehab? Malia mentioned that but I can't believe it's true." This sucked and she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.  
"She's my best friend and she gets me. I'm here in rehab for drug addiction."  
"What does she have that I don't? I bet she's there too with you right now. I loved you, Jim."  
"I tried, ok? I really did but I don't feel that way about you. I let things go on longer than I should have," he admitted begrudgingly.  
"I came back to Palos Verdes for you. To think I transferred schools and just gave up on my dream college, for you."  
"I'm sorry. You can't force feelings that aren't there."  
"I wonder what they would think about you and Malia dating. Is that even allowed in rehab? Maybe I should tell them."  
"You wouldn't. Please, don't. I know you are mad but just don't. Ok?"  
"Oh, I would. Try me. You broke my heart, Jim. Maybe I will and maybe I won't." She was pushed to the edge and the disdain and resentment was clear in her voice.  
"I want Malia, not you. I don't want you in my life if you are going to be like this. You won't even accept my apologies."  
"I'll get over you. There are way better guys out there. Goodbye Jim."  
The nerve of Heather. She could totally ruin everything for him in here. Malia was the only good thing in his life right now. He couldn't lose her. Being in this place and away from her would literally hurt him.

The next day Jim had his therapy again. He was going to face this head-on no matter what happened despite the possible consequences. And it wasn't like he got caught sneaking off in the middle of the night with his girlfriend to fuck. If they only knew, he would be in deep shit right about now and so would Malia. He was sitting on the big red leather couch, waiting for the doctor.   
"How are you feeling today, Jim? I hope you are doing better."  
"I am. Really good, actually. I just want to complete my time and move on to bigger and better things," he admitted with confidence in his voice.  
"That's nice to hear. It's been brought to my attention from someone you know that you are now dating Malia. Is this true? Just tell me the truth."  
"It is true. I am seeing her. I wouldn't do anything inappropriate with her here I know that would be wrong."  
"It isn't our policy to allow dating here. You know that, right? I wish I could tell you something different but I can't." She told Jim apologeticly.  
"I understand. What happens now? Do you forbid us from seeing each other?" He asked bewildered.  
"No, not completely. You do understand that we will be switching you from your group in therapy and you will now be in a different one. Other than that, your time here will be separate."  
That seemed only fair but it sucked, like really bad. Of course Malia would be separated from him. It made sense. Despite this, it still hurt, like hell. He had no one left in here now, only Haley. She was nice but it just wasn't the same and she was leaving soon. Why couldn't he just be out already? Only 3 and a half weeks left.  
"I get it. I will manage. Does she know yet about this?"  
"We will let her know shortly. Later on today."

The next day. By now Malia already knew what was going on, what had happened. She was still shaken up about it. To be in a different group therapy, without him. To see him in the halls but not give him more than just a passing glance, and to not be able to talk to him here again. She couldn't believe that they found out. An anonymous friend told them? It couldn't be Haley, she knew that and trusted her. Could it be Jim's ex-girlfriend, Heather? If so she didn't know if she could bounce back from this and forgive Jim. Knowing that he was still talking to Heather cut her really bad. How did she even talk to him while he was in here? He had no other visitors so far apart from his sister, Medina. Heather was like an annoying gash that just wouldn't go away. That girl was never good for him. He just took forever to see it and finally end it and it only stopped because he liked her better than Heather. Heather never deserved Jim. The person he needed was her and only her. After everything they had shared together so far and experienced together, she wasn't willing to give him up just yet. She couldn't let him go without a fight. It was so unfair though. They had to pretend like the other person didn't exist. What got her through this place so far was Jim. She had finally gotten over her drinking, just to be forced away from the one good person in her life.

It was almost time for Haley's release and it was going to be good to be out again. The real world though could be brutal at times. There weren't a lot of people that cared about her. Her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, Matt, was dead. He meant the world to her. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. Her life was different without him. The times they shared, the memories that they created together, were some of the best of her entire life. Life wasn't the same now. They shared mainly good time together. Having it end was one of the worst things ever. People were always telling her to be strong, hold on, that it would all be ok in the end. She didn't believe it though. When he took his life, she was devasted. It hurt so bad. He always told her that he loved her. But was love really enough? Matt was her one and only true love. The love she had for him ran deep. Kissing him, being close to him, just spending time together was great. He really knew how to cherish her, adore her, and protect her. Drinking helped her to cope but it had her become someone that was unrecognizable to even herself. It beat the alternative though which was losing all control and just ending it. Her life, all of it. It wasn't fair that other people had the chance to live and Matt didn't. People used to bully them both in school, he had it worse. People could be so cruel it was so wrong. Watching people torment him and being by his side, standing up for him, surprisingly only made it worse. The one time that she would never ever forget was when he announced he would be dropping out of school. To transfer and go somewhere else where no one knew him. The words when she heard them cut like a knife. Deeply and horribly. No one else was ever there for her, no one at all. What was left for her? What could she do now? What would she do now? After telling him what she felt, how she couldn't live without him, Matt understood but still chose to leave anyway. Not only was he leaving, but his parents were also getting separated and he was going to go live with his mom. The drugs she was taking, the painkillers, was the only healing vice that she had. Next, she resorted to cutting. Only in places where other people couldn't see, of course, Her legs and her inner thighs. He had his reasons for leaving but it still hurt. 

_When you looked in my eyes, you knew I needed saving. When you saw me getting high. Why didn't you come save me?_   
_All of my life I've locked away my feelings. All of this time I've been living a lie._   
_I was so afraid, Pathetically misleading. It was my empty space, I wanna kill my void._

It only got worse for her when she heard of his passing. He died of suicide at age 17. He was found dead one day in his room. He had taken a bunch of pills and couldn't be found or saved in time. When she heard the news she was devastated. She would never forget him, nor ever get over him. Matt changed the person that she was forever. There was no coming back from this. She had been alone and single and completely on her own since then. 3 years now. Finding someone new wasn't even all of that interesting or appealing to her right now even but she was getting there. If she found the right person for her then she would give them a chance and benefit of the doubt. Finding that special someone first and foremost was something that would happen in time. Although skeptical at times about finding the right one, she wouldn't stop living her life and enjoying it to the fullest as much as she could. Her solace and escape were through reading, writing, making art and being creative, and the outlet that she missed the very most to take her frustrations out on was surfing. Maybe one day she would get on a board and ride again. Only time would tell.


	9. Fear Is Not My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley leaves rehab, Jim and Malia attend more meetings.
> 
> Soundtrack: Disguise by Motionless In White.

 

"Fear Is Not My Fate."

Today was the day that she would be leaving rehab finally. It was going to be great. On the outside world, she could come and go from as she pleased, go shopping, go to the beach, do art as much as she wanted, watch TV as much as she wanted, sleep as much as she wanted, and all without a curfew. It was a relief and it felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders to finally leave this place once and for all. For good. She never planned on returning to rehab, ever. Sure she would miss both Malia and Jim, but especially Malia. She was a great friend and an even greater person. The first thing that she would do once she got out of this place was to go get something to eat. It would be great to finally not have to eat hospital food. A big and juicy cheeseburger with extra ketchup and mustard along with some buffalo chicken strips would be the best right about now with an extra thick chocolate shake and a side of extra-large fries with BBQ sauce. Well, this was it, the final moment of seeing Malia until she got out in the real world with her too. They had already exchanged numbers and email addresses with one another. Haley's sister was going to be picking her up and they would go right away to an A&W restaurant together. Not too much longer after she would apply to colleges for the psychology department. Malia was waiting for her in the hall near the front offices to exchange their final goodbyes to one another before Haley left. It was a rather bittersweet time for her. Jim had already wished her well earlier that morning and they had hugged each other as well. He was a good guy. Malia was lucky to be with him. She felt for Malia though and not being able to see Jim anymore during rehab. Malia and Haley exchanged hugs right after they saw each other. Malia's perfume smelled great. It smelled like daisies. When they all could finally hang out together, it would be a great day. Haley was possibly moving later that year to Florida to help take care of her disabled aunt but she didn't want to tell Jim or Malia yet. It just wasn't the right time even though they had become pretty close recently over the past few weeks.

"I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to leave yet. It's bad enough I can't even see or talk to Jim right now."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't believe it's happened. I'm sorry I won't be able to deliver messages to Jim anymore for you either. Maybe when I visit you again I'll be able to."

"Yeah, I hope so. What are you going to do as soon as you get out?" She curiously asked, partly jealous.

"I'll probably be going to a restaurant. Hang out with my sister. Tonight I'll go to the beach. I'll probably be supervised though for the next few days or even weeks after being here. Ex-junkies can't be trusted and all of that. You know," she replied a bit bitterly.

"That kind of really sucks. Sorry about that. I hope things will get better soon. I know you won't fall off the wagon. I believe in you."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"If I told you something, a secret, could I trust you to keep it between us?" Malia asks her voice turning serious.

"Of course. You can always tell me anything," Haley reassures Malia.

She gets in close to whisper in Haley's ear.

"Jim and I hooked up in the basement not too long ago after everyone had gone to sleep."

"Good for you both. I think that's great," Haley adds with a wink.

"Your sister is probably here already. I'll miss you."

"You too. See you again soon. I'll call and visit," she promises Malia.

The next couple of days passed by with not much happening for them at all. It sucked being in rehab. Jim couldn't want to get out finally and make love to his girlfriend. To be skin on skin finally. She was amazing in every single way. And Malia couldn't wait to be with Jim outside and love each other every day. Hanging out with their new friend Haley on the outside would be great too. Shopping together, swimming, partying (minus the booze and drugs), sleepovers, stargazing, and so much more. It would be good to do even the simple things again like bake a cake, ride a bike, cook a nice meal of steak and potatoes. Summer would unfortunately almost be over when they got out but there was still some fun to be had. There was an Alice In Chains concert coming up and maybe all of them could attend together. Today was more therapy and soon they would both be getting out of there for real.

The therapist was ready to see Jim and Malia together. They would finally not be separated anymore. Just for a short time being but they would still be able to see each other despite how brief. The doctor thought that they would be able to work through their problems and get to the bottom as to why they were secretly together. Jim was very surprised to be honest when he first found out that they would be able to see the therapist together for once. Malia too was a bit apprehensive and also nervous. Not about seeing Jim again, no that didn't worry her. What concerned her a bit was having to explain to the therapist why they were together.

When she got into the room, she noticed that Jim was already there. Their eyes lit up when they saw each other. It was great to finally see each other in the flesh again. It had been too long. The time away from one another was not completely horrible but it was dull and life wasn't as bright or as good without being in each other's presence. Now it was the time for explaining their sides of the story. She wasn't ashamed to love him and he wasn't ashamed about loving her.

The doctor got them started:

"Look, I know that it hasn't been easy for either one of you being here and not being able to see each other for the past two weeks. I want you both to know that since your time here is almost up we are going to let you both have one last group meeting together. Also, when I am done talking here you two can talk for five minutes alone. Without me here, yes, but still with cameras and a five-foot distance."

"Thanks, that's more than fair. Thank you," Malia responds.

"Next week we are out of here. I appreciate this sentiment. Means a lot."

Jim couldn't believe it. He was happy nonetheless though.

"I have a question for you both though. What do you want to happen after you leave here? Since you are both recovering ex-addicts what do you think will happen if you are both in the real world together? Do you have other support systems?"

"I do. I think that my sister will be of great help. Also my mom," Jim tells her with certainty.

"Good. I hope so. And you Malia?"

"My mom is an important person in my life, my dad not so much. I plan to keep myself busy though. I don't want to drink anymore."

"I hope so. Now you both can have some time to talk. Five minutes starts now."

And with that, she gets up to leave them to talk to each other.

Jim positions himself to get more comfortable on the couch.

"I missed you. I wish I could kiss you right now. That night in the basement we spent together, I'm still not over it, how you made me feel," Jim admits while looking her in the eyes.

"When we get out we are going to be so much happier. I hope it all works out so that we can have our first date soon after getting back. You mean so much to me," she admits.

He bites his bottom lip. It's a nervous habit.

"I hope that we can go on that date too. I'm already thinking of something special to do. It will be a surprise though."

"Good I can't wait. I love surprises. And I love you. Don't feel pressured to say it back to me though," she reassures him.

She brushes her hair back behind her ear rather curious but also worried about his next response to her.

"I feel the same way. I feel so close to you. I love us together, I love being around you. I love your personality and the person that you are. I just really want you. I love you too," Jim tells her with passion.

"I want to kiss you right now but I know I can't. It sucks."

"Me too. I just want to be with you, get out of here, and stay clean."

"You will. You are the strongest person that I know."

Their time together alone was up. It sucked but at least they got some time to feel free and express themselves even though it wasn't very much.

"If I could just get some time to speak to Malia alone," the doctor tells them.

He gets up to leave.

"I'm proud of your progress here. I hope it will continue. I expect good things from you after your release."

"Why did you want me to stay? Malia asks curiously. Truth be told, she just wanted to get out of here once and for all.

"I think you should know that there's more to life than guys and relationships."

"I know. And I like more than just guys, I like girls too. I like Jim. I really like him."

"Good. As long as you are true to yourself that's all that matters. Your family and friends all support you and want to see you succeed." These words were meant to be comforting but something was still missing to Malia. From Jim, those words would mean more, a lot more to her.

"Some of them support me. I'm not as close to some as I'd like to be now. I hope I can get a fresh new start as soon as I leave this place."

"I hope you get that too. Just put yourself first. I wish you the best."

That night Malia was laying down in bed thinking about her past. She went through a really dark time before and she needed time to heal. She wanted to be over this once and for all. She couldn't help but remember the past and when she was in middle school and she was forcibly outed by a classmate who was a girl, Winnie. She didn't like her back and spread her secret around that she liked girls. Or the time she came out to her dad. Not by choice. He couldn't even handle it now. He found her online profile on vampire freaks and saw her pictures of girls kissing, holding hands, being intimate. This was back in high school. He knew how to make her feel like complete and total utter crap. For the longest time, she hid her true self from the rest of the entire world. She couldn't bare for anyone to know that she liked girls.

_I sold my soul to my disguise_

_I hid myself to stay alive_

_I found myself by losing hope_

_I lost my way to find a home_

_I hid myself to spite my eyes_

_I was losing myself in my disguise_

Being with men didn't always feel right even though she liked them well enough too. At least she did sometimes. The problem was she forced herself to like them to make the world happy more than herself. Before Jim, no other guy had touched her like he had. No other guy had come close. She never wanted to give herself intimately to any other man ever but things were changing for her now.

 


	10. I'll fly with you til the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Malia attend final group meeting and leave rehab.
> 
> Soundtrack: Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, dirty talk. NSFW. Oral sex (female receiving), sex (penetration), fingering, cum eating, and a creampie.

The rest of the time in rehab surprisingly went fast for both of them. Haley had called Malia a few times and they had talked on the phone twice. They were going to meet soon after Malia got out of rehab. Today was the last meeting as a group and the next day they would be leaving. Finally. It was already almost August. July 4th had come and gone. They missed it due to having rehab.  
The final group meeting had begun. Malia was ready to leave the next day and Jim was beyond done with this place. He wanted to prove to everyone that he had changed and that he didn't ever want to go back to doing drugs again. She hadn't felt like drinking in awhile. She knew that she would have to do something else when she got out that would distract her from her prior alcohol addiction. He knew it would be a struggle but he wanted to do better, be better as well. Having a girlfriend wouldn't change everything except having someone for him by his side, possibly forever would help. Surfing would also help. He missed the beach right now.  
"I hope everyone has been having a good day. It's important to recognize what you struggle with and why. Bring those issues to light. Who would like to open us up today about what they've felt like sober? What changes will you do to stay this way upon release?" The therapist asked the group.  
Jim raised his hand to go first.  
"I feel like I can do more. I have a clear head. I can appreciate what I have more now. My life is better this way. At least I hope it will stay this way. I love to surf so being able to go out and surf again will be even better once I'm out tomorrow."  
"Good, Jim. I hope that you find the peace you need. I hope things work out for you. You deserve to be happy. Alright, so who's next?"  
Malia volunteered.  
"I have my life back. I have control over myself now. Drinking made me happy at first, but then it became depressing. It was an escape because I was tired of my home life, being picked on for my sexuality. I should be the real me though, find my tribe. The people who care matter and everyone else who doesn't understand the true me and accept me for who I am, then it's their loss," Malia professed courageously to the group.  
"I'm proud of you, Malia. Good for you. Accepting yourself for who you are. I hope this continues. You will find the right people. The ones who belong in your life will stay."

The next afternoon...

It was good to finally be out. Medina was keeping a close eye on Jim. Malia's older cousin, Maria, was also there watching her. Malia and Jim were so ready to chill, have fun, go to the beach. Malia was even hoping Jim would give her some surfing lessons. She was willing to try and excited to learn from him and all that he had to teach. He was wanting a smoke right now. Hanging out with his girl would be great. Staying away from drugs though would be difficult for him. He was going to stick to cigarettes though. Malia had problems of her own. She didn't want to go back to using alcohol and so far she hadn't felt like drinking any except she was convinced that it wouldn't last forever. Virgin pina coladas and daiquiris just weren't the same. She was about to start using birth control. It wasn't the time yet for her to give herself to him but she wanted to be prepared for when that time finally came.  
They were sitting in front of a fire after eating some BBQ. Steak and potatoes. It was great and the chocolate mousse pie with hot chocolate for dessert was even better. Jim's house was quiet and they were enjoying each other's company. It was different not having a glass of red wine to enjoy by the fireplace but everything was fine. She had Jim by her side and she was finally free from the confines of rehab. They started making out. He had her pinned down beneath him. His hand was moving its way down the inside of her red tank top and his fingers found her pink lacy bra. He was shirtless. It felt amazing being this close to her. It was only them and no one else in the world mattered at the moment. They were out of sight, out of mind. It was only them in their little world, together. It felt so good having him dominating her. She wanted a man that could take control and he so did that for her. Their bodies matched together in perfect sync. Kissing was so intimate. Much more intimate than sex could ever be. The slow, deep, and sensuous kisses, slowly turned into neck biting from Jim. Hickies were one of her favorite things. Being marked as territory, as his was so freeing and it felt good. The pain was good. It was a bearable type of pain, one that was a gentle reminder that she belonged to someone. She stopped him just as things were about to get hot and heavy. He backed off and laid down on his back next to her. They were holding hands and he gently trailed kisses down her arm.

"What's wrong, babe?"  
"Can we just take this a little slower?"  
"Of course. Whenever you are ready. And you can have another girl if you want. I'm more than fine with it," he reassured her as he kissed her forehead.  
"I only need you. I love what we have. I don't want to mess up anything or change anything," she promised. She sounded so sure of herself.  
Jim was somewhat relieved.  
"I understand but if it came naturally and we found the right girl I wouldn't mind it."  
"I agree I mean I'm open to something possibly happening in the future between us and another girl. Whatever happens, just happens you know?" She told him as she kissed his cheek, then his lips, and finally his neck.  
"As long as I have you. No one else could come in between what we have with each other. The person I'd want to come home to, share my life with, be with, stand proudly next to, share everything with, and have as my best and closest friend is ultimately all that matters." That was it. He told her how he felt, passionately laid his heart out there. Now what she said next would ultimately shape the future for them.  
"I care deeply about you. I don't want any of this to end. I want you. I feel the same way. You are everything. The beginning and the end. I want this to last as long as possible," she confided to him as she ran her fingers down his naked torso.  
"You're definitely a keeper. I can't wait to find out what our future holds."  
He knew she was on the pill but they just weren't ready tonight for taking it any further yet. They would be ready in time though.

A few days later they were spending some more time alone. She was ready to give herself to him, completely and fully. While everyone else was out partying it up, they were in Malia's house in her room, kissing and trying to watch Aquaman. No one else was there. He wanted to be closer to her but didn't know how to say it or where to start exactly. She leaned over and looked at him. This was when he moved in for a kiss. He pulled her closer to him and their lips met. She tasted sweet and she smelled like cinnamon. The dress she was wearing was nice but she would look even better out of it. The kissing was great but they both wanted more.  
"Please make me yours," she whispered in between kisses.  
"What do you want me to do to you first, love?" He asked oh so charmingly.  
"I want you to taste my pussy." She started removing her dress, then her bra.  
"I've wanted to for so long now so that can definitely be arranged," he replied slyly with a wink.  
She fell in love with him a little at first, then all at once. Not wanting to waste any more time, she removed her underwear with his help. She looked absolutely stunning. Her pussy was beautiful and perfectly trimmed. He wondered just how he got so lucky. She was his, he was going to keep her. Life was amazing with her in it and he didn't want anything to change. The urge to do drugs was practically non-existent at this point. It lessened every day. Jim wanted her mind, body, and soul. Waiting to devour her was getting the better of him. Spreading her legs wide open, he moved down to her pussy. The first lick was everything he expected. Delicious, sweet, and perfect.  
"So good, babe," she encouraged him.  
He began to leave kisses on her pussy then started licking her pussy again. When she was wet enough, he entered one finger into her pussy, she seemed to love it because she pulled his hair back and groaned. Hearing her moan and whimper excited him.

_Red lips, a sinister tongue_   
_(I'll taste you until I can't)_   
_Our trip has just begun_   
_(I'll fly with you til the end)_   
_Psychotic voice_   
_(You are in my veins now)_   
_And there's no denying_   
_As we both burst into flames_

"Fuck me deeper with your tongue," she begged as she bucked her hips.  
In response, he started licking her clit. This really got her going. Having her pussy licked was one of the best feelings in the world. She wrapped her legs around his back and pushed his mouth even deeper into her pussy. Licking, sucking, and nibbling her pussy gave him so much pleasure.  
"More baby?" He asked as he came up for air.  
"Yes. How do I taste?"  
"You taste perfect."  
Going right back to pleasuring her pussy, he inserted another finger and ate her out like it was his last meal. When she started cumming, he greedily lapped it all up. Not a single drop went to waste. Guiding his head up so that their eyes met, he kissed her long, deep, and hard. As he moved down to her chest, he sucked, nibbled, and bit each of her nipples.  
"Fuck my pussy now, Jim. I want you to make love to me."  
"I want that too. Should I wear a condom?"  
"No the pill will work. Besides, I want my first time to be bare, skin on skin, no condom."  
They were both STD free. Jim had only had sex with 2 other girls but all of those times were with condoms.  
"Me too. I'm glad you feel that way."  
He removed his pants, then his boxers, and his shirt.

It was finally going to happen and he wanted her to be pleasured as much as possible. It had to be perfect. He had never wanted her more than he did right now. She helped guide his cock into her pussy. It had to be an experience she would never forget. It hurt a little at first, as was to be expected. Using a dildo or strapon was nothing compared to the real thing.   
"Does that feel ok?" He asked as finally got all of the way inside her pussy and kissed her neck.  
"It's great. Now fuck me!" She demanded in a sexy tone.  
His cock felt soft and he was a perfect fit. As he started to move inside of her, they kept eye contact in between soft and gentle kisses. The kisses he was giving her were so needy. Lip biting, French kissing, and hair-pulling.  
"Fuck me harder, like the slut I am."  
"You're my slut."  
As he picked up speed, they both started moaning, and her moans turned into screams.  
"Jim! Fuck!" She screamed as she clawed his back. He pounded into her harder.  
"Turn me around and spank me."

_(I'm your slave)_   
_This is what I crave_   
_I'm lost, I'm saved_   
_It's my obsession, possession began_   
_(Physical, psychical, illumination)_   
_Intoxication, fascination_   
_(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_   
_You watch me come undone_   
_(It makes me want you more)_

Pulling her up by her hair, he flipped her over onto her stomach. As he spanked her ass, she cried out in pleasure.   
"More, please."  
"Anything for my slut."  
Each lash came down harder than the one before.  
"Choke me, Jim."  
As he wrapped his hands around her neck he continued to pound into her. She felt so good and she took his cock so well. As he was about to cum he let out a loud moan.  
"Cum inside me, Jim."  
"Fuck yes, baby."  
He came inside her and it felt so good, for both of them. Having him be apart of her and give her himself completely, meant more to him than she knew. To have a guy make her feel this way, it was the first time. It was a special moment for her. The first time had to be perfect for her and it was. As they lay there cuddling, he planted light kisses on her forehead. She was so beautiful, she was his.  
"Thank you for that. The love-making was fantastic!" She gushed as she gave him another kiss.  
"Was I as good as a girl at eating you out I hope."  
"You were amazing. Don't ever doubt yourself, Jim."  
"I love you."  
This was unexpected. She couldn't believe it. She cared for him so much, she loved how he made her feel. But did she really and truly love him? Was she in love with him?


	11. I Want You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley spends more time with Jim and Malia before she moves to Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Break My body by New Year's Day and I Want You Now by Depeche Mode.  
> Warnings/disclaimer: sex, FFM threesome, double blowjob, lesbian sex, rough sex, use of sex toys, anal sex, vaginal penetration, dirty talk, pussy eating, cum eating, fingering, handjob, squirting, analingus (rimjob), unprotected sex, etc.

Over the next few weeks, Jim gave Malia some of the best sex she had ever had. They watched some porn together too but it was ultimately used sometimes only to enhance their pleasure. She had more orgasms with Jim than any partner and he had more orgasms with her than with any other girl. Waking up every day lately had been amazing, absolutely perfect. It was so wonderful to be alive. Life was depressing before for him. He woke up every morning and did the same routine. It was boring, predictable, and lame. For Malia, she woke up before without clarity, like a big weight was on her shoulders, and like something was missing. The missing space in her life was someone to love her. Sure she was a strong and independent bitch but she needed the comfort of someone else, instead of wondering if she would ever fall in love for real and find someone to wake up to every day. She was tired of sleeping alone. They spent most of their time at the beach and Malia even got a part-time summer job at the surf shack alongside Jim. He was even starting to give her beginner's surfer lessons. Haley had gotten a job at the bowling alley. Seeing other people play sports felt almost as good as playing them herself. They all had a few small get-togethers at the beach and a bonfire, a cookout/BBQ, and stayed up all night sometimes watching the sunset and sunrise, while talking into the early morning hours, just the 3 of them. It was great spending time with Malia and Jim, but Haley was starting to wonder if she would ever find true love like them. It sucked always wondering, thinking she wasn't good enough, doubting her ability to find someone to share everything with. She had two great friends but she wanted more in life. Love is what she wanted to have the most. Deep down inside, she secretly hoped that she would be able to have something more with Jim and Malia. It felt good being sober but through not having drugs to take her mind off of things, those pervasive thoughts crept in.  
No one was home tonight at Jim's place. His sister was nearby on the beach with friends having a campout. Jim didn't want to join but Medina was close by and was able to monitor Jim in case he left and being an ex-addict led to the possibility of falling off the wagon once again. The late nights they spent together were great but tonight was extra special because it was the 12 week anniversary of Jim and Malia being sober. They all splurged on a bunch of pizzas, Taco Bell, Subway, and to top it all off, they finished with Hokulia shaved ice with ice cream. After watching Point Break and Lords Of Dogtown, they started listening to some Alice In Chains.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Haley professed.  
"I love spending time together. It's great having both of you here with me," Malia confessed.  
"I agree. I don't think I could do this without both of you. Being sober would suck otherwise," Jim admitted as he pulled Malia closer to his chest.  
Looking at them, so in love, Haley wanted that.  
"I'm moving to Florida. At the end of the summer. In mid-September," Haley told them as she nervously picked at her nails.  
"That sucks. We need to live it up while we still can then," Jim told her.  
"Why are you moving? You'll still visit I hope, right?" Malia asked her.  
"Of course I will. And it's because my relatives need my help. I'll maybe go to college in Florida."  
This sucked. But what could you do? Just when Haley was getting close to Jim and Malia, she had to go away. Jim didn't like it either because it affected Malia and would make her sad. The long-distance calls and the skype video sessions would probably turn into less than that and they would become strangers. Or they could possibly end up as good friends but from a distance away. Life happened, shit happened, but they were right here living in the now. And for the moment, things felt so right.  
"We'll miss you. I hope we can stay good friends," Malia sounded hopeful.  
"I'd love nothing more. I'll try to make the best of it but I have no friends there and relationships don't come easy to me. I want to stay here but I need to go. It's been great getting to know both of you," Haley admits as she pulls the blanket she's using closer to herself.  
Malia and Haley went in for a hug. Haley smelled so nice. Her cherry blossom perfume smelled amazing and she was so beautiful. Not wanting to hold in her feelings any longer and knowing that Jim would more than approve, Malia decided to admit her feelings to Haley.  
"Look, I like you. I want you to know that and I would do just about anything for you. Jim and I both care about you a lot. You should stay the night with us."  
Was this really happening right now Jim wondered. Being sober gave him a clear head so he couldn't be hearing things wrong he thought to himself. If this turned into a threesome like he was thinking it would, then it would be a night he would remember forever. His cock was already hard at the thought of this but he wasn't getting his hopes up too much just yet. Haley could say no but at least it was worth a try.  
"My bed is big enough for all of us. The more the merrier."  
Haley put her hand on Malia's knee as they linked fingers.  
"The feeling is mutual. I like you both. Truth is, I've only had sex with one guy. Wanted to get my virginity taken and get it over with. He wore a condom. Extra thoughtful, huh?"  
"You've been with women though, right?" Malia questioned curiously.  
"No, I haven't. It never got that far with any girl. The intimacy of course but never sex. I want that though a connection and the sex, but not just the sex."  
"Maybe I could be your first. Friends with benefits, maybe?"

_We've waited for too long, enough is enough._   
_I want you now, my heart is aching._   
_My body is burning, my hands are shaking._

Haley agreed as Malia went in for a kiss. It was soft and sensual and as their tongues interlocked, Haley pulled Malia's hair gently and playfully. Malia responded by slightly biting Haley's bottom lip. Jim was beyond turned on. After they broke the kiss, Jim and Malia kissed, a passionate and sexy kiss. Haley nibbled on Malia's neck as Jim kissed Malia. They broke the kiss all of a sudden, all smiles.  
"Let's take this to my bedroom. Would that be alright with you ladies?"  
"Definitely. Let's not wait any longer," Haley responded with a wink.  
Malia just shook her head up and down as they got up quickly and made their way to Jim's room.  
Not wasting any more time, Jim took off his clothes quickly. He only had boxers and shorts on. Malia ripped off Haley's dress and panties, and then Haley removed Malia's lacy lingerie and thong. As Haley licked and nibbled on Malia's breasts, Malia fingered Haley's pussy. Jim came up from behind Malia and started biting and licking her neck. His cock was erect and rock hard behind her. Feeling Jim's hardness turned her on even more. Haley felt super wet and she was on the edge of cumming. Malia's fingers felt so good on her throbbing clit. She couldn't get enough. After she came, Malia licked her fingers, then pushed her fingers into Haley's mouth. They then shared a kiss.

_We've got time to kill_   
_We've got nothing to lose_   
_I want you now_

"I want to suck your cock now, Jim," Malia seductively told him as she got down on her knees in front of him.  
He was more than willing to make this happen. Haley got down on her knees too. His cock was thick and big, even bigger than Haley thought he would be. They started caressing his cock with their hands. It felt great, so great in fact that it made his eyes roll back into his head. They stroked harder and he encouraged them by calling them "good girls." As Malia took the tip of Jim's cock into her mouth, Haley started licking lower down on his cock, including his left ball. All of the sucking was driving him wild in the best ways possible. Being taken deeper into Malia's mouth, he groaned. She was sucking his cock better than ever before, she had skill. Bobbing up and down on his cock, he pushed her down even deeper, till she took him into her mouth fully. He had never been harder. After she started choking on his cock, he released her, only to have Haley take her place and almost right away got to the base of his cock.  
"Feels so good. Fuck," Jim encouraged her as Malia pulled her hair back from her face.  
"She's such a good slut," Malia agreed.  
Being deepthroated was one of the best feelings in the world to him. He loved it. He loved especially when girls would get all wet and sloppy, have spit everywhere as they gagged on his cock and choked on it. Haley couldn't get enough of his cock. The taste, the way it felt, how amazing the whole act in itself was. After she finished, spit and precum were running down her mouth. She was enjoying herself, they all were.  
"I want to get on the bed and have Haley eat me out as you fuck her pussy, Jim. Would that be alright with you, Haley?" Malia asked in an alluring way.  
"Definitely. I'm so ready. I'll need you to guide me on how to eat pussy though since I'm a beginner."  
Jim reached into his nightstand drawer and procured a condom. He put the condom on with ease as Haley went down on her hands and knees to lick Malia's inner thighs. It was so hot watching her please his girlfriend. He was even more excited to put his cock deep inside of her pussy. As he thrusted inside of her for the first time, she started licking Malia's pussy as she let out a long moan.  
"Does it feel good?"  
"Yes. Amazing," Haley responded in between licks.  
"How do I taste?"  
"Sweet. Perfect."  
"You're licking me so good. Work your tongue faster. Enough talk already," Malia commanded her in a forceful tone.  
He pulled back her hair to spank her ass. This was turning him on more than anything. Fucking a new girl for the first time, balls deep inside of her as she ate out the love of his life, it was pleasurable beyond words for him. He picked up his speed and rammed deep into her pussy. Even with a condom, it still felt wonderful but he couldn't wait to be bare and deep inside his lover even more.  
"Just like that. Fuck!" Malia yelped with pleasure.  
"Eat her pussy good and be a good little slut," Jim passionately ordered Haley.  
Haley worked her tongue around fast and faster until she finally found her clit. Malia tasted so good, eating pussy was delicious. There was a first time for everything and this was something she craved and wanted more of. Her tongue worked magic on her clit and Malia's toenails started curling from the pleasure she was getting from Haley.  
"Cum all over my cock, good girl. Fucking slut!" He teased playfully. Her pussy was so needy for his cock and she gripped onto it tightly with her pussy. She started squirting all over his cock. It felt wonderful.  
"Fuck you are wet for Jim," Malia gasped as she started to cum for Haley all over her tongue. She continued to greedily lap up all of Malia's cum and swallowed it.  
"Fuck my pussy now, baby, as I lick her cunt and asshole."  
"Fuck ya I could go all night. I love your pussy, babe. You're my whore."  
Jim and Malia shared a passionate kiss as Haley lied down on her stomach. After Jim removed the condom, he slid into Malia's pussy quite easily due to her wetness. Her pussy was still tight for him but that's exactly the way he loved it. It was almost as if her pussy was made to fit his cock perfectly and precisely. She went straight to work on tonguing Haley's pussy. She trembled under Malia's tongue with great delight as she clenched the sheets with her hands. Pounding into her pussy with great force, he scratched her back with his fingernails. She loved when he did this. She felt owned and that he was marking her as his territory. Her pussy was getting even wetter for Jim's cock as he showed no sign of stopping and fucked her tight pussy as deep as he possibly could.

_I can take it, never fake it_   
_Give me hell cuz I like it like that_   
_I like it better when you don't hold back_   
_So don't hold back and break my body_

"Lick my ass," Haley encouraged Malia as she licked her pussy even deeper with her tongue.  
Both girls were moaning and shaking with pleasure.  
"This is so hot, fuck ya baby lick her asshole," Jim instructed as a slight moan escaped his lips.  
Jim moaning was hot, she loved to hear her man moan. She licked Haley's cunt even more, really tasting her juices.  
"Tell me I'm the best you ever had first," Malia commanded as she stopped licking Haley's pussy.  
"You're the best I've ever had. I love when you lick my pussy," Haley admitted sensually in between moans.  
Malia started licking Haley's ass. Eating ass was something she was no stranger to but she preferred to eat pussy, she couldn't get enough of eating another woman out. She spanked Haley's ass cheeks with force as Jim continued fucking her. As she got her tongue super deep inside of Haley's pussy, she scratched her ass with her fingernails. She dug deep into her skin. The sting was familiar but still enjoyable to her. Soon Malia began to cum all over Jim's bare cock. It felt amazing.

_We crash, collide_   
_Head on and the sparks ignite_   
_We burn, we rage_   
_Going down, down in flames_   
_Won't stop 'til the night is through_

"I want you to fuck my ass, Jim," Malia begged aggressively.  
"As long as you fuck my pussy with a toy," Haley begged.  
It was finally time to fuck his girlfriend's ass. He had never done anal before himself. Safety first though. He got a condom from the nightstand drawer as Malia got out her toy on the nearby bookshelf. She always kept a toy at Jim's place in his room. A girl always had to be prepared. It was a pink glass dildo. She sucked on it to get it ready for Haley's pussy. Jim prepared his fingers with some lube after putting the condom on his cock. He inserted two fingers into her ass which earned a slightly loud whimper from Malia.  
"Ready, baby?" Jim asked naughtily.  
"Yes, please. Now."  
Her ass was tight but she took him in a little at a time. He was gentle and slow at first.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Good. I like it." After he made his way inside completely, she felt super full and started working the toy into Haley's pussy as she held Malia's hair back.  
"Tell me you love my toy in your pussy," Malia ordered Haley.  
"I love your toy in my pussy."  
"Your pussy is mine."  
As Jim pounded away in her ass, he groaned and Malia started screaming but a good kind of screaming. This made her insert the dildo even deeper into Haley's pussy.  
"Fuck my ass harder, Jim!"  
"Fuck ya, baby. Fuck her pussy with your toy, harder." He picked up speed and gave her exactly what she needed.  
They all fucked hard and fast until they were all satiated and satisfied. Jim was about to cum and started rubbing his cock up and down.  
"Gonna cum. Where should I put it?"  
"In my mouth," Malia encouraged. Haley nodded in agreement.  
"Greedy little whores of mine." He started cumming as they were down on their knees in front of him waiting to catch his cum. He came all over their tongues.  
"Now kiss," he begged them.  
They shared a deep and passionate kiss after Malia spit more of Jim's cum into Haley's mouth.  
"Now swallow." God, it was so hot watching them take his cum fully.  
They swallowed and kissed some more. Jim drew a bath for them after massaging both girls well for their aftercare. The bath was warm, nice, and very necessary.

After it was all done, Jm had an after sex post-orgasm smoke. Cigarettes, of course.  
"I loved that. We need to do it again soon," Malia suggested.  
"You're both super fun to be around. I've never been more satisfied," Haley agreed.  
"Anytime you ladies want me to fuck you just ask I'm open for business 24/7," Jim joked as Malia playfully smacked his chest with her hand.  
"I don't want this to end," Haley told them after a brief silence.  
"It won't and it doesn't have to," Malia told her assuredly.  
Threesomes were better, he thought and he couldn't believe he waited this long to have one. What other guys say is right: more hands, more boobs, more asses, more tongues, more holes, all pleasing him. These girls were more than that though they were great people and fun to be around.  
That night was amazing. Hopefully more was to come but either way, everything was going good at the moment. They were all finally in a really good place. Malia whispered "I love you" in Jim's ear as they were all trying to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning. He fell asleep smiling.


	12. We're all made of chemicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia gets some surfing lessons, Jim has a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Chemicals by Halestorm.
> 
> No warnings

It was so surreal the fact that she had said she loved him back. It had taken only days when he thought it would be more. A girl had never told him that she loved him and meant it before. It was a relief that she felt the same way. Their relationship was more than just sex, it was way more. Her feelings for him felt real and true and his feelings for her were completely pure and he would be faithful for her. Their relationship with Haley wasn't all black and white, it was something but what it was wasn't labeled just yet. They were having fun and enjoying her company, it was what it was. She was more than just a good lay or good in bed, she was a genuinely good person except she was moving away soon and that sucked. Long-distance relationships of any kind were brutal.  
Today was Wednesday and Malia was getting her first surfing lesson from Jim. He was going to make sure that she enjoyed herself and that she would be able to eventually master the technique of the art of surfing. He would keep her both safe and protected. It was supposed to be fun and she needed that in her life right now. They were having a going-away party for Haley soon with some of her friends as well as some of their's that coming weekend on Saturday. Hopefully, no one would bring drugs and of course a get together even a small one would have alcohol. Jim was strong enough to resist though, or so he hoped. It was great to finally be sober to enjoy things more and to not have the effects of drugs clouding over him. It was a distraction and he needed it to go away. Things were going well so far and he had a good thing going with his girlfriend so he didn't want to ruin it.

It was a bright and clear day. It was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. The saltwater of the ocean smelled great. It felt good having the sun on their skin. The wind was blowing, people were sailing, others were boogie boarding, and others were having picnics on the beach or reading. Not many people were in the water. After swimming out to sea, Jim and Malia were sitting on their boards waiting for a decent wave to come in and take them to the shore. They had wet suits on and were waiting for a big swell to kick in. He couldn't wait to feel alive again and to take a wave by storm. Jim loved to feel the wind in his hair and the freedom of riding a wave. He had already taught Malia the proper standing procedures and some other basic surfing tips and techniques like the bottom turn and the cutback. She loved to watch Jim surf he was so good at it. He deserved to surf in professional competitions. Hopefully one day he would get to. He was doing so well sober so far and if he kept it up and set his mind to his surfing and was passionate about it, then he would be able to enter one and even win. Sitting there on their boards after Jim caught a few waves, they were waiting for another wave to come. She had been watching him surf all afternoon and when she finally paddled out, she was determined to successfully surf to shore at least once. The weather was perfect and as long as no wave was too big, she thought she could ride it and hopefully not fall. Swimming was easy for her but balancing and catching a wave wasn't. It was okay though because he believed in her and inspired her. Despite his reassurances that it wouldn't be too difficult, a part of her still believed that she would never get it. If she could figure it out, she truly believed that Jim would be proud of her and she wanted that. The first wave she tried to catch knocked her down into the water. The waves and current were strong but she just got back up on her surf board again. Looking at her with her hair all wet and the sun in her face, Jim felt captivated by her beauty. He saw just how hard she was trying to master this. She definitely deserved some credit for at least trying. The first time he tried to surf he wasn't too good at it either. It just took some practice and time, which they had a lot of. After a few more tries, a decent-sized wave came in and they both caught it. So far, so good, She was standing on her board and caught the wave without any struggle. Her performance so far on the surfboard was so much better than it was prior. Concentration was a big part of it but having fun was also important. Forget your inhibitions and just ride is what Medina always told him. They were both good surfers but she was slightly better. As best as he tried to focus on what he was doing, he also watched Malia and she was doing it, like really surfing. He was so proud of her. As soon as she reached the shore, she turned to Jim and smiled. There was no doubt in his mind that she would do this. The determination that she had he admired.  
"Good job, I knew you could do it!" He encouraged as they hugged and high-fived. This turned into playful kissing and rolling around in the sand. God, he loved this. The way her body felt, how perfect a day it was.

"It's all because of you. You're an amazing teacher!" She enthused as he dominated her.  
"And because of you, you did it because you are a good learner. A sexy one too," he half-joked as they playfully fooled around.  
"How about we catch another wave or two and then take a shower?" She suggested alluringly.  
"Mmm sounds like a plan. Can't wait to get you naked," he whispered as he kissed her neck.  
"You'll have to catch me first," she playfully teased as she got up and started running from him. He caught up to her quickly and they embraced and kissed again. She made him feel young again like anything was possible. They had a whole life ahead of them and this was a good start to it.  
The next 2 days were great and magical, nothing was out of place. The days mostly consisted of surfing, suntanning, watching movies and Netflix together, and there was the intimacy and just chilling and hanging out. Of course, there were times when Jim still thought about using but he was able to stop feeling this way because he called his counselor and was able to calm down. As far as having any urges to drink for Malia, she was doing well so far. She was going to stay clean because she remembered how crappy she felt after she drank and there was no reason for her to drink any longer. Good friends, a wonderful boyfriend, a good job, life was pretty great right now for her. The party would hopefully go well and not much drinking would be involved for the party guests. Of course, all parties had to have a keg or drinks, maybe even an open bar. Their party was BYOB and everyone had to supply their own. The bay boys hopefully wouldn't crash their party. Jim was not in good standing with them and they were his competition in Palos Verdes for beach territory and surfing. The weather was most often nice and clear without a cloud in the sky in Palos Verdes. When it was finally time for the party, everything was all set up. The snacks were all prepared and set out including chips, salsa, cookies, cupcakes, pizza, popcorn, sandwiches, and a variety of sodas and teas. It was going to be a great party. The music playlist mainly consisted of Alice In Chains, Hozier, Lana Del Rey, Nirvana, and Halestorm. They first met up at the beach with some friends and had a BBQ. It was quaint and a nice sunset was just starting to form in the sky. Some people were already high or stoned, others were getting drunk or just plain bored. Some people went skinnydipping while others decided to just chill and eat on the beach. The last thing that Jim needed was his ex-girlfriend Heather showing up. She was one of the worst things to happen to him. Or just as bad, Malia's ex-girlfriend showing up. As the night continued and the music still blared from the speakers, people started making out and dancing/singing or both. It was already planned out, Jim wanted to have a nice night later on with just Haley and Malia and when their guests started going home, they would spend quality time together. The night dragged on and some people started leaving. Food was being eaten in rather big quantities. Medina was swimming in the ocean with some friends while they stayed on the shore. It was a nice night. Some people had gone inside to watch Game Of Thrones. Just when things were going so great, an unexpected and uninvited guest decided to show up. It was none other than Malia's ex-girlfriend, Rachel. She was walking slightly off-balanced and looked to be a bit drunk or high perhaps. This is exactly what Malia remembered about Rachel and how she was all too often. When Jim saw the party crasher he felt like a knife had been stabbed through his chest. What the hell was she doing here?! The urge to use tonight was real. She went over to Malia to confront her.

"I don't want to fight with you," she told Malia getting defensive with her hands on her hips.  
"I don't want you here. I still haven't forgiven you."  
"Look, I like you still and I want to just be friends," Malia pleaded.  
She could beg all she wanted but as far as Malia was concerned, this was over and there was not much more to say.  
"Well guess what I'm with Jim now so you are out of luck," Malia promised cold as ice.  
He couldn't listen to this anymore. He stormed inside and went straight to his room and slammed the door.  
Meanwhile- still on the beach arguing...  
"I can't believe you cheated and still came back here to lie."  
"Jim's lucky to have you but you can't deny what we have. Please just give me another chance."  
Rachel tried to hug her but she was pushed away.  
"Leave now or I'll make sure you regret it."  
"I'll always love you." Rachel leaves begrudgingly.

This wasn't right. She couldn't be here right now. She wanted his girlfriend back. Well, that wasn't going to happen, not if he could help it. He needed to feel that buzz again. he yearned for it, ached even. It was a good escape and helped bring him relief. If only he had weed right now. Cigarettes just wouldn't cut it. He suddenly remembered his secret stash in his dresser drawer hidden under miscellaneous belongings and old keepsakes/memories. As he went to retrieve it, he also found a picture he forgot to throw away of Heather. He picked it up and smashed it into a million tiny pieces on the floor. There, job well done. The lighter was also in there. 

_I am not insane_   
_Blame the chemicals inside my brain_   
_I need the pain to get me through_   
_Just like you_

He lit up the joint and opened his window. After breathing in and exhaling he felt calm. His body was less numb now. It was going to all end if he was caught. If only Medina and Malia could see him now. Each drag numbed the pain he felt a little less. The drugs worked well for him but they had to be given up. Just these three blunts and he would be done with it he told himself. It was all over now. No more drugs and nothing left except an empty ache inside of his chest.

_People like to say I'm sick_   
_Try to find the wrong it in it_   
_Keep saying that I don't belong_   
_Tell me something's wrong_

Just then Medina came into his room to check on him and make sure that he was alright.  
"Jim what are you doing?" She asked him concerned and worried.  
"I can't do this anymore. She's out there talking to her ex and I'm just hopeless," he broke out in sobs.  
Medina rushed over to comfort him. She smelled the pot.  
"Jim, are you high?" She was more sad than mad at him.  
"Not high enough."  
"We need to get you help."  
"Don't take me back there, Medina. I can't go back to rehab. Another chance, please," he begged as she continued to hold him tight.  
"Ok, one more chance."  
The alcohol on the table she found was so tempting to drink. Would she or wouldn't she? when no one was looking she took the bottle and picked it up. she opened the cap and sniffed. It smelled familiar. It was sort of comforting but the temptation was too strong. No one had noticed that she had found the bottle so far. This vodka smelled strong but even though it's not a drink she normally would have she decided to take it and go out on the beach. It was now basically deserted as she walked with the bottle down in the sand into the water. So many thoughts were going through her head and some questions too. Even though Jim was so important to her and even though she thought the world of him, she knew it was wrong that she still felt a tiny bit guilty about her ex-girlfriend showing up and trying to crash their party. Her feelings for her were gone especially since there was cheating involved but Jim deserved better. Didn't he? She couldn't give him up. They had been through so much together and she loved him. If they ever broke up she felt that her world would come crashing down and she would never love again. Somehow, she would have to manage it and deal with things head-on. Life before him didn't suck completely but sometimes it did. The drinking was the culprit and the reasons she felt she had to drink were also apart of it all. It numbed the pain and she was able to hide from her crappy childhood through using it as a coping mechanism. It eventually led to her ultimate spiraling out of control though and that was never a good thing. The bottle had to go. That was it. End of story. She wanted to drink it but instead, she dropped it into the sand and walked away. All she cared about was Jim and it was time to confront him.


	13. Searching For a Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes back to rehab, Malia and Jim make amends. Also, the real reason why Jim doesn't like Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Remedy by 30 Seconds To Mars.

When Malia got back inside of Jim's house he was nowhere to be found. When she saw Haley again she looked concerned for her so she rushed over to Malia to make sure that she was okay. It sucked to see her like this. She guessed it had something to do with Jim.  
"Do you know where Jim is? My ex Rachel showed up. It was a nightmare."  
Haley hugged Malia and comforted her.  
"I am so sorry. You don't deserve that. You'll be okay. He's in his room with Medina." She was concerned for her and wanted this to all work out in Malia's favor.  
"Is he ok? I saw him not too long ago and he was upset Rachel was here trying to win me back." Malia sounded pissed but rightfully so.  
"Are you kidding? She needs to get over herself. Jim has you now."  
"He has you too. You're a great friend and we both like you." And she meant it.  
"Thank you. I like you both a lot."  
They made their way to Jim's door and knocked lightly. The door slightly opened and they saw Jim on the floor crying with Medina holding him in her arms. Once Medina noticed they were standing there she motioned for them to come in.  
"He's passed out. He had a few joints. I don't know how he got them. I don't know what to do."  
"Is he going to be ok? I hope so. We'll just let him sleep it off tonight. I'll stay with him," Malia offered.  
"Okay, that's a good idea I suppose. What about Haley? She's more than welcome to stay," Medina encouraged Haley.  
"I should probably leave actually."  
"No, don't. Stay. Please," Malia begged.  
And so she did. The next morning...

He slept throughout the night while Medina and Haley took the couch, Malia slept next to Jim. He woke up feeling groggy but relieved she was lying there next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her neck. She was there when he thought she would leave. Everyone left him except Medina, and now Malia proved her loyalty to him.  
"I'm glad you stayed. What happened with Rachel?" Jim asked concerned and partly worried, afraid even that she was going to leave him.  
"She's gone forever I got rid of her."  
"I'm sorry I left I didn't know how to deal. I didn't want to lose you. I relapsed last night."  
"I know, Jim they could take you back to rehab if you use again. I almost drank last night but I didn't give in."  
"There's something I need to tell you." He told her rather worried as she turned around to face him. She kissed him hard and lovingly. She couldn't lose this man, he meant the world to her.  
"I'll listen. Whatever it is. No judgments. Please just tell me."  
"Earlier this year before we were together when I was high and alone with Heather she tried to have sex with me but I didn't want to. I've kept it a secret until now and I haven't told anyone. I'm pretty pathetic. Right?" He was trying to hold back tears and his sobs. Recounting this story got to him.  
Of course, no one believed guys could get raped or that a girl would ever attempt to try and sexually assault a guy. Guys wanted it all the time after all, didn't they? He felt used and he regretted that he kept this bottled up inside of himself for this long.   
"Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have judged you. It wasn't your fault. With everything I told you what happened with my stepfather, I would never blame you. You should report her," she reassured him as she pulled him in for a hug. He loved to be held by her.  
"Who would believe me? Society wouldn't. The police wouldn't. Accusations against men aren't even taken seriously most of the time." He sounded defeated because he was. "Why would anyone ever believe me? Heather tried to give me oral and it didn't work. I didn't want to so she stopped when I finally pushed her off," he responded on the verge of crying.  
"She deserves to pay for what she did. She could try and do this to someone else. You shouldn't let her get away with it. You were waiting to tell because it wasn't the right time for you because you needed to process things first. Never blame yourself," she told him in an understanding tone.  
Just trying to process what he had said and what Heather had done to him was so unjust and he didn't deserve it, not at all. No one deserved to be assaulted. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.  
"Please just hold me for now. I'll be okay so don't worry about me. Just be here for me."  
"I'm not leaving you. Not a chance."  
He felt loved. Totally and completely loved and in love.   
The next few days were good. Time at the beach, working a little but a lot of fun in between. Having the chance to spend with Haley and Malia were great. When Jim was alone at night with his thoughts, he had flashbacks of the encounter with Heather. It was one thing that made him want to use even more. He always knew where drugs could be found so he went to the beach and made his way down to the group at the big bonfire. They had every drug you could think of ecstasy, acid, cocaine, meth, weed, lithium, oxycodone. Tonight he was in the mood for some acid. He bought some and took it back to his room. He sat down on his bed and stared out of his window at the moon and wondered why it had gotten to this point in his life. He wasn't that strong to resist, not strong enough. 

_Everywhere you roam, your demons come and go_   
_But at least you're not alone, yeah_   
_You're hanging by a thread_   
_You're standing at the edge_

Pathetic is how Jim felt as he put the acid tablet on his tongue. After it was consumed, he felt high almost instantly. The drugs were kicking in now. He lied down and looked out at the stars. It was such a trip. The acid felt amazing. It was coursing through his veins now, taking over and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop. Eventually, he passed out. The next morning Medina came into his room and saw his pupils dilated. She knew he had used something. His pulse was sort of weak. She tried to wake him up but he was in a deep sleep. She made up her mind to call the rehab treatment facility. Jim had to get better and pretending that he didn't have a problem would not help anything.

_Do you hear what I got to say?_   
_I'm searching for a remedy_   
_Talk about it, Scream about it_   
_Laugh about it, with anyone_

It was finally time to leave for rehab the day after. Of course, Jim didn't want to go. He would miss his sister, the ocean, surfing, hanging out with friends, music, and of course his beautiful and amazing girlfriend. The bottom line was that he had to get better and recover from this addiction. The treatment would last six weeks in total this time. As much as he believed he could do it, Jim knew in the back of his mind, there was a possibility of failure. The fact that Malia had stayed clean and sober since rehab proved that the treatment could work and that there were miracles. If she could do it he could too. The love he had for her kept him going. No one could compare to her. There wouldn't be a future for him if he didn't act now. Malia would visit him and things would get better. Or so he hoped. It had to though because Malia needed him and he needed her. After they arrived at the facility, Medina, Malia, and Haley were there with Jim. They were about to say their last goodbyes to him. As much as she tried to maintain a straight face, Malia couldn't help but feel the tears coming on. How had it gotten this far? Jim was doing so well. Why did he relapse? The world was so unfair sometimes and cruel. If they had to have time apart from each other to make their relationship grow stronger then so be it.   
"I love you, Jim. Please come back to me."  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Malia. I'll miss you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this happened and I love you."  
He leaned in closer and their lips met. It wasn't soft or subtle, it was intense and their lips crashed together, tasting each other, as he held her close to him. It couldn't last forever though and that sucked but they had time. As soon as he got out of rehab they would be together again for real. Next, he said goodbye to Haley and she would be gone by the time he finished rehab treatment. He would miss her and she wouldn't even get the chance to visit him.  
"I'll miss you. I'll fight this and get better," he promised.  
"I'll never forget you, Jim. This is just goodbye for now. You can beat this," she encouraged him.  
"I'll always remember that night we all shared it was special to me."  
She smiled at him as they hugged and embraced briefly. Medina would miss him most of all. Her brother was always there for her. Her twin, her life, the one person she could trust everything with and tell everything to.  
"I believe in you, Jim. Take your time to heal and get better."  
"You're the best twin anyone could ever ask for. I'm so lucky to have you as my sister," he told her in a thankful tone.  
"I'll visit you a lot and I'll always be here for you. I'm just a phone call away," she reassured him.  
"I'll always be here for you too. I'll always protect you."  
"Love you, Jim."

Even though things were going to be difficult for the next month and a half, he had the love and support of the people he cared about the most. That's what ultimately mattered to him and he could get through anything. Maybe he could even get to the place where he could tell his secret to more people.  
A week later Haley was leaving to go to Florida. In that week's time, she spent more time getting to know Malia. Shopping, late-night gossip, cooking, spending time at the beach, cooking together, playing video games together, and watching their favorite movies together. Malia drove Haley to the airport with the top down on Malia's convertible. They listened to Lana Del Rey on the ride. Once they arrived at the airport and got into the lobby they hugged.  
"I hope you find what you're looking for. I'll miss you. This summer was the best and it was all thanks to you," Malia gushed.  
"It just sucks it has to end. I'll be back before you know it and by then Jim will be better," she reassured Malia.  
"I hope so. So what is our relationship? Friends? Friends with benefits?"  
"Let's just be us for now, ok? I care about you and Jim. Call me ok?"  
"Ok. We'll just see where you are at when you come back."  
The first couple of weeks he went through withdrawals. Not having any more drugs inside of him felt different than before. When he was sober the first time he was a lot of the time and for the most part because he had his girlfriend there but now he didn't. He couldn't just give up when times were tough and ignoring his problems led him to be here. He would tell his story one day soon and he would get through this. A change of scenery is what he needed when he got out and to move someplace new maybe not too far away from his sister, but only as long as Malia went with him. He needed a new place to call home, someplace new and somewhere different. He finally got to see Malia again a few days later at the visitation and she looked stunning as always. He loved the dresses she wore. She was beautiful even without makeup on and just a shirt and a pair of shorts on. Right now he wanted to take her and make her his again but it just wasn't possible right now. Sitting across from her, he felt like himself again. This was the first time he smiled at anyone since he got inside.

"I missed you so much, my love. I wish I could be out there with you. They asked about you in here. What's been going on since I've been gone?"  
"Really? That's great. And it's been fine. Medina's taught me some surfing lessons, I've been working, painting, working out. I have some news though," she replied sounding so enthusiastic about it. She continued. "I talked to the guys who dealt you the drugs and I made them promise to stay away from you."  
"That's good. Keep busy and have fun. Know that when I get out of here we will spend all day together. I'm never talking to them anymore so don't worry." He proclaimed sounding so sure of himself. He paused before continuing again. "What about Haley?"   
"She left. We didn't hook up or anything while you were in here. I mean, if that's what you're worried about."  
"I'm not worried. You could be with her if you wanted to. I thought that was already understood. Look, I have something to tell you too. At my next therapy session, I'm telling them about what happened with Heather." He could come clean finally and not live a lie anymore. Before when he had thought Malia was the only one that would know, he decided that he would tell others too but only people he could confide in again, especially Malia. His therapist would know too because he trusted her and because of the patient-doctor confidentiality.  
"Good. I think it's time you did. You are doing the right thing, Jim. Don't forget that. I'm going to miss you so much. You can't just do drugs though when things get rough. There will be more times where you will want to give up but don't," she pleaded.  
"I'll miss you too. And I don't want to do them anymore. I promise. Let's hug while we still have the chance before you have to leave."  
They embraced as he inhaled her scent. Her smell reminded him so much of the scent of honeysuckle. They talked about what they wanted to do when he left rehab and then it was time for her to leave. They would be together again soon. But for now, things were looking alright.


	14. Be as you've always been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue/finale:
> 
> The ending. Jim gets out of rehab after making his confession. Malia and Jim reunite.
> 
> Soundtrack: Be by Hozier

Not much more time was left of rehab for Jim and he couldn't wait to finally get out and be in the real world again with Malia. He was so proud of her that she stayed strong and didn't give in to temptation. If only he were that strong. That's why he admired her. If he got out and used again he knew that it was possible that he would lose her. That couldn't happen. It would hurt him too much. She could leave him for other reasons too like if they grew apart from each other. Hopefully, that would never happen, but tomorrow was never really promised. What he missed was kissing her, holding her, watching movies and Netflix with her, surfing with her, sleeping next to her. Those are some of the moments he treasured the most in life and could never get enough of. It was decided that if he couldn't have her in his life as a lover and a girlfriend in the future and intimately, then he would settle for just being best friends. That is something he needed to have. Her friendship and her companionship were the things he sought after most. The rest would fall into place and come into his life naturally as it was meant to be and how it was supposed to happen. A drug addiction didn't just go away even with time and therapy, counseling sessions, and drug recovery treatment. It was a long process, longer for some people more than others. It was so important to remember that. Life was cruel and unfair sometimes, predictable at other times, and above all, life could suck. It could also be beautiful though and he was determined to become a new man after rehab this time around and to become a better person for himself, Medina, the rest of his family, and for Malia. The love he had for her was unconditional and even if she broke his heart, he knew deep down inside that he would still forgive her. People deserved second chances sometimes. There was no way that she could ever cause him as much pain or damage in his life as Heather had. What he regretted now was not pressing charges against Heather, at least a restraining order. She just wouldn't go away. Heather had even sent him a letter in rehab and he angrily ripped it up and threw it away after reading just one line of it. She said that she wanted to apologize and that she was sorry. Blah, blah, blah. But it didn't matter because her efforts were meaningless to him and she didn't exist in his world anymore and she never would ever again. He was done with her, once and for all. This would be for the best. Heather didn't deserve a second chance. Not after what she had done and after how much she had tortured him.  
Today was the day that he would tell his therapy counselor about Heather. Maybe he would be more understood after this and hopefully, it would go well. He had nothing left to lose. His reasons for taking drugs were more than just Heather and what she did to him, but she was part of it. There wasn't much time left for him in rehab only a week so it was now or never. Despite all that had happened, he was feeling good. The other reasons for using were his dad's new girlfriend, his dad's affair and parent's divorce, plus the pressures of college. Jim didn't want to go back. He had decided that he would try and make it as a surfer. The waiting room to see his counselor was cold and unwelcoming. It was almost too much for him. What he needed to do was take a deep breathe and calm down. When the doctor was finally ready for him, he went to go sit down inside of her office. He looked out the window and saw the sun, wishing he was out there soaking it up and enjoying the water, smelling the salty ocean. It would be ideal to be on the beach making out with and making love to Malia right now. Running his hands through her hair and adoring her, worshipping her like the goddess that she was. All of a sudden he was startled out of his daydream by his therapist talking to him.

"Jim, are you listening? WHat's on your mind?" She asked him all concerned.  
"I'm fine. I guess. I have something to tell you. Before I get out of here I wanted to come clean about something only my girlfriend knows," he said uncertainly.  
"What is it, Jim? I'm all ears. You can be sure I will keep the patient-doctor confidentiality."  
"Earlier this year my ex-girlfriend did something to me and I haven't been the same ever since. I love my current girlfriend but it was awful."  
"What happened, Jim? I'll never tell anyone else unless you wanted me to," she assured him, hoping to calm his nerves.  
"She assaulted me. Sexually assaulted me I mean. One night I was high on various drugs. I don't even remember the exact kinds. I was higher than usual and I remember what she did. She took advantage of me," he broke down almost on the verge of tears.  
"That's awful, Jim. I'm sorry that happened to you. Is that why you started using more and continued using?"  
"Yes, it was. It was awful. I think of her sometimes, her face shows up, then I remember what she did and I feel disgusted with myself."  
"Don't ever blame yourself, Jim. You didn't deserve any of that. At all."  
He didn't want to think about this anymore, he didn't blame himself. The stain still remained no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried. Jim couldn't forgive Heather for what she did to him, ever. He would try his best to move on though and be the best man for Malia, the man that she deserved.   
"I think I am ready to get out of here soon," he told her with sincerity.  
"Good. That's a big first step, Jim. I wish you the best of luck," she replied with hope in her eyes. She truly believed that Jim was a better person now. Seeing him the past month in treatment, going to all of his classes and meetings and group therapy on time, admitting guilt on his part of why he was an addict. He shared with her a lot and much of what he had said was pretty heavy. As long as he stuck to the sober life, had a good support system, and remained busy while also applying himself as much as possible, even a little bit at a time, it would be a day by day process but she truly believed that he could do it.  
If Malia could move on from her painful past and history with her stepfather, then he could do his best to start clean and new too. What he would never do is hold her past against her because Malia never gave consent to being molested by a creep and a pedophile who deserved to be buried 10 feet underground burning in flames in hell for all eternity, if hell was real that is. Burning would even be too good for him and how dare he lay his hands on his stepdaughter. A piece of fucking shit is what he was.

Later on that week Jim attended his final group meeting. He was more than ready to check out of there. The first time he was in he thought it would be his last and Malia was there with him which made it at least somewhat bearable, for the most part. No matter what, he wouldn't blame himself and he would only place the blame on the people that deserved it. Everyone was happy for Jim and glad that he was getting out of there. They had problems of their own, some were even in rehab this time around for their third or even fourth time. Most of them were alcoholics and men. It was a horrible addiction and Jim had watched Malia spiral out of her normal self because of it. She was clean now though and he was so proud of her. Jim wanted everyone else to know it because he truly believed that her struggles and hardships and despite all of this, she was a good person now. When he got out he would get another job and support himself and Malia and his twin, Medina.   
"As you all may know, one of our very finest patients, Jim Mason will be leaving tomorrow. Join me please in extending hope and their best wishes to him now before he leaves," the therapist Miss Dr. Michael's told them all in a somewhat excited tone. She continued.. "Please take the floor Jim and say your goodbyes."  
"I will miss you so much, all of you. I've become friends with all of you and I am grateful to know all of you. I can't express my gratitude enough for some of you keeping me sane in here, I owe it to all of you. My girlfriend was with me the first time I was here, this is my second time in rehab. I am a survivor of drug addiction. My girlfriend, Malia has been sober for months now from alcohol addiction."  
"Congrats, Jim," a chorus of voices echoed in cheer.  
"Thank you. I can't live without her and I am glad she can stay clean and sober. I hope that after I leave here tomorrow I will be able to stay and remain a clean man. She deserves that much and I love her."  
"Good luck, Jim," a blonde guy with blue eyes named Tony told Jim.  
"We're all going to miss you, Jim" a black girl with hazel eyes named Ashley promised Jim.  
The next day...  
This was it. It was all over now, officially and finally. As much as he would miss his friends, he knew it was time to go. He checked out of rehab and walked outside into the bright and fresh sunshine and clean air. It smelled like flowers, the day was amazing, and he saw Medina and Malia waiting for him in Medina's red volkswagon beetle. As soon as Medina and Malia saw him, they rushed out of the car to go hug Jim. Medina hugged him first.  
"I missed you so much," Medina gushed.  
"Missed you too. Love ya, sis," Jim whispered into her ear.  
He looked straight ahead and saw Malia. She looked amazing. Her dress was beautiful it had flowers on it and she looked gorgeous with the wind in her hair and sun on her face. He missed looking into her eyes and holding her the most. After he broke the hug with Medina, he went right over to Malia and kissed her long, deep, and hard. She pulled him close and tightly to her as they breathed in each other's scents. It felt so good to finally be reunited with Malia.  
"I love you, baby," Jim told her in a genuine tone.   
"I love you too, Jim," Malia promised as she looked into his eyes.  
They got into the car and talked on the whole way home. They had a movie marathon that night of some 80's horror movies while they ate a lot of good food, especially Italian food and some sparkling Welch's apple juice cider.

The next day...  
Jim started out his day with some breakfast and job hunting. He applied for a job at the surf shop, some stores at the mall, and, he later on, went surfing with Medina and Malia. Spending time with them is what he loved the most. He even played some 8 ball pool with Malia and then a walk on the beach at night which led to them making love for the first time since days before he left to go to rehab. It had been almost 7 weeks. It was loving, rough, yet soft at times, sweet, sensual, and sexy. They were so in sync and tender, passionate. They cared deeply for each other. He ripped off her bikini bottoms and entered her. She wanted raw sex with Jim and only Jim forever and always. Jim tore off her top too and massaged her boobs. Malia's nipples were hard and sensitive for him and grew even harder when he licked them and sucked on them. She urged him to bite her nipples and he did so gently. Going down on her was Jim's favorite thing to do. Pleasing her, looking into her eyes, making her moan and scream, tasting her sweet spots, driving her over the edge to climax, satisfying her as much as he possibly could. 

_Be as you've always been_  
 _Be like the love that discovered sin_  
 _That freed the first man and will do so again_  
 _And lover, be good to me_

She loved riding him, she was always wet and needy for him. They had sex right there on his surfboard. It wasn't ideal or the most comfortable, but when passion took over, you couldn't help but give in. The sand wasn't too bad either and not as much as a nuisance that either of them thought it would be. This moment felt so right. He wanted to soak it in and live in it for forever. He kissed every single inch of her body and when their lips met again, he tasted her deeply and with such greedy hunger, which she matched him with a hunger and taste for him of her own. Their tongues collided and this caused her to pull him even deeper inside of her. They changed positions and he was on the bottom now. He didn't hesitate to spank her ass, just the way she liked it. Malia's loud moans in response encouraged him to continue as she bit down on his neck, the way he always wanted it. The way he felt with her was more intense and powerful in the best ways possible and way stronger than any other person before her had made him feel. As they lay in the sand looking up at the sunset with a towel wrapped around their naked bodies, they held each other.  
"It feels so good being light and clear-headed. I really missed this. I only need you. You are my only drug now, Malia," he proudly told her as he kissed her forehead.  
"I am so glad you are still here after everything. I can't lose you, Jim. Stay sober for me," she begged Jim as she pulled him closer.  
"I'll never leave you. I don't want to fade out or burn away. Cobain and Layne Staley went out high on drugs. I never want to be like that. They were legends but they had demons haunting them."  
"I know how much you admire Alice In Chains and Nirvana. I love them too especially Kurt. You think maybe Kurt was bipolar? Maybe if he had gotten help for it and just accepted it, then it would've turned out a lot differently," she offered up as a suggestion and a thought, more than in an accusatory way.  
"That's true. But all I know is, I love you. I never want to lose this moment or feeling, or us," he reassured her.  
"You won't lose me and I love you too. You know how I filmed you surfing before over the past year? Well, I submitted a video of you surfing to a competition. The contestants will be picked this week, or at least they are supposed to be."  
"You entered me in that? I was such a mess most of the year I didn't even think of bothering. Thank you for that," he told her genuinely meaning it in a grateful tone as he kissed her on the lips.  
They camped out on the beach that night. The next day Jim got a job at the surf shack and reapplied for new classes to take at a local college for the final quarter semester of that year. Life was looking up. They made love, roller skated, surfed, worked, and had more great times together the next few days. That Friday Jim got a letter in the mail. It was a letter of his acceptance to be in the National Surf contest and competition of America that would take place outside of Los Angeles in Venice Beach the following week. He was ready for this. It was almost fall and it would start to get cooler but he had a chance to win this. First prize in the contest was $10,000. Second prize was a round-trip experience to Florida to Disneyworld and Universal Studios, all expenses paid for and it would be for 2 people. Jim was excited. The day of the competition he had his best surfboard ready to go. Medina and Malia had the utmost faith in Jim and knew he could win. There was no way anyone could beat him and nothing would stop him. 

"Good luck. I love you," Malia cheered him on as he picked her up and twirled her around which made her laugh.  
"I love it when you laugh. I'll win this and we will be on our way to our own vacation. Vegas, New York, wherever you want," he suggested in an enthusiastic tone.  
"I can't wait, Jim!"  
The loudspeaker announcer came on:   
"Everyone get ready! We will start with Jim Mason!"  
He got ready to surf and people wished him luck. Malia's approval is all that he cared about though. This was going to be Jim's chance to really shine and he couldn't wait to prove to everyone he could win this. When it was finally time for him to surf he paddled out and got in position ready to ride the perfect wave. Once the right wave came along, he stood up and rode it. Nothing else mattered to him right now but surfing. The rest of the world was put to the back of his mind for the moment. Everyone whooped, cheered, and clapped as he surfed to the shore. Malia rushed over to him and hugged as well as kissed him. It was amazing, he really was the best. About 20 other contestants from around the U.S. took their chances at surfing. When it was time to announce the winners, everyone went silent, held captive in wait and anticipation at what would happen, who would win. Finally, the announcer was going to come on and declare the winners.  
"In first place, we have all the way hailing from Honolulu, Hawaii, Ms. Anna Williams! Second place we have Jim Mason from Palos Verdes! Congratulations!"  
"You deserved to win first but I'm so proud of you, babe!" Malia excitedly proclaimed as she kissed Jim.  
Looking into her eyes felt so right. The moment was perfect and felt just right. Now they could go to Florida and see Haley, spend more time together. He realized at that moment just how much he loved her.

"Thanks. I tried my best and that's all that matters. So how about next week we go to Florida and have the time of our lives?!" He asked happily. Life was amazing and he was on cloud nine.  
"Definitely. Now let's go celebrate by me making you a home-cooked meal."  
"Sounds perfect. And after that?" He asked curiously.  
"We'll take a walk on the beach and make love," she mischievously offered up as a suggestion.  
He tackled her down playfully into the sand and started aggressively kissing her.  
"Sounds like a plan!" He agreed with a wink.  
And they did. The next week they went to Florida and had the time of their lives with Haley. The future wasn't entirely certain but for now, they were content with how things were and nothing would stop their love for each other and urge to stay sober and live.


End file.
